The Walking Dead II
by Arbus
Summary: Die Gruppe ist auf der Straße. Schon wieder. Doch gegen alle Hoffnungslosigkeit treffen Rick und Co. auf eine Menschen-Kolonie und zum ersten Mal scheint es so, als könnten sie wirklich aufatmen - wäre da nicht die Sache mit Daryl. Fortsetzung meiner Fic TWD I. Meist Daryls POV.
1. Erinnerung

**Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich die Comics nicht gelesen habe. Die einzige Inspiration, die ich mir daraus genommen habe, war das Wort _Gefängnis_. Aber das war´s auch schon, also nicht wundern, wenn meine Interpretation der Ereignisse weit mit denen der Vorlage auseinanderklafft.**

**Es empfiehlt sich, den Vorgänger „The Walking Dead" zu lesen, bevor man hier einsteigt. Ist natürlich kein Muss.**

I

_Das Fliegengitter klapperte im Rahmen, als sie aus dem Wohnwagen stürzte, das Haar flatterte, gebleicht und kaum noch blond, sie schlang ihre langen Arme um seinen dicken Hals und küsste ihn tief, mit Zunge._

_Wie immer fühlte Daryl sich peinlich berührt und blickte unauffällig zur Seite. Er stieß ein kleines Steinchen mit der Spitze seines Arbeitsstiefel an, es rollte über den staubigen Boden._

„_Hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen", sagte Merle, als ihre Lippen sich trennten, und klang ungehalten. Seine Hand schob sich um ihre schlanke Taille, sie trug so enge Jeans, dass sich der Stoff fest an die Kurve ihres Hinterns schmiegte und man wusste einfach, sie trug einen Tanga, oder vorzugsweise gar nichts drunter._

_Ihr Name war Bambi._

„_Sorry", sagte sie und küsste ihn besänftigend auf die unrasierte Wange. Seine Stoppel färbten sich langsam grau und die Falten in seinem Gesicht wurden tiefer, aber das änderte nichts. Er war nach wie vor ihr Alphatier, er hatte das Sagen und sonst niemand._

„_Können wir jetzt endlich los?", rief Daryl. Er lehnte am Truck, die Hand vor die Augen gehoben, um gegen das einfallende Sonnenlicht etwas sehen zu können. _

„_Mach dir mal nich´ ins Hemd, Brüderchen." Merle schob die Blondine zum Rücksitz, sie zwinkerte ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. „Du fährst."  
„Is´ ja auch mein Truck", murmelte Daryl._

_Er nahm hinterm Steuer Platz. Im Rückspiegel sah er, wie sein Bruder Bambi die Hand auf die Brust schob und anfing, daran herumzuspielen._

„_Porkies?", fragte Daryl und ließ den Motor an._

„_Nah. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."_

_Er fuhr den Truck aus dem Trailerpark und wusste, in welche Richtung sie mussten._

* * *

Sie fuhren, bis die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte und der Tag sich dem Ende neigte. Ihre Nervosität hatte erst nachgelassen, nachdem sie einige Meilen zwischen sich und das Anwesen des Professors gebracht hatten.

Die Landschaft zog an ihnen vorbei, es war ein heißer Herbsttag, an dem die Luft über dem Asphalt flirrte und die Sonne das Innere der Wagen erhitzte. Sie hatten die Fenster heruntergelassen, und frische Luft strömte durch die Fahrzeuge, kühlte ihre erhitzte Haut. Daryl spürte nichts von der Hitze, der Wind, der ihm um die Ohren sauste und ihm durchs Haar fuhr war eine Wohltat und täuschte über den Sonnenbrand in seinem Naken und auf Stirn und Nase hinweg.

So oder so, hätte er sich nicht darum geschert, denn er konnte sein Bein kaum spüren, und das machte ihn nervös.

Erst als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter dem fernen Gebirge verschwanden, bog der Chevrolet in einen schmalen Trampelpfad, der durch eine großflächige Wiese führte, auf der nur vereinzelt Bäume standen. Weitab der Straße hielt er an und Rick öffnete die Fahrertür.

Es tat unglaublich gut, die Beine auf festem Boden zu haben und alle Gliedmaßen zu strecken. Er hörte die Kochen in seinem Körper knacken.

Der blaue Hyundai hielt hinter Ricks Wagen.

„Hier?", fragte Maggie, sprang aus dem Fahrzeug und warf die Tür hinter sich zu.

Das Brummen von Daryls Maschine übertönte Ricks Antwort, doch sie sah ihn Nicken.

Nach und nach stiegen alle aus den Fahrzeugen. Daryl stellte den Motor ab.

Alle sahen sie Rick an, ihre Gesichter waren abgespannt, jedem von ihnen fehlte Schlaf und Nahrung.

„Wir bleiben bis zur Dämmerung und ruhen uns aus. Es hat keinen Sinn, die Straßen bei Nacht zu befahren. Wenn wir nach Lebenszeichen Ausschau halten, könnten wir in der Dunkelheit etwas übersehen."  
„Das ist es also, was wir jetzt tun? _Nach Lebenszeichen Ausschau halten_?", fragte Carol. Sie stand noch am Wagen, dessen hintere Tür geöffnet war, damit T-Dog, der mit blankem Oberkörper im Sitz ruhte, ihr Gespräch mitanhören konnte. Er schwitzte und benötigte dringend ein paar Schlucke Wasser.

„Fürs Erste, ja."

Lori sah Rick an, doch er machte keine Anstalten, mehr zu sagen. Dann spürte sie, wie Carl an dem weißen, viel zu großen T-Shirt zupfte, dass sie nun schon viel zu lange trug und endlich los werden wollte.

„Mom … haben wir noch was zu essen? Ich hab Hunger."

Lori sah hinüber zu Carol, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Inzwischen ist es zu dunkel zum Jagen", sagte Daryl.

„Wir wissen auch nicht, wie sicher die Umgebung hier ist", stimmte Rick zu. Er sah seinen Sohn an.

„Hältst du´s noch ein wenig aus, Partner? Morgen früh machen Daryl und ich uns auf die Suche nach was Essbarem, bevor wir weiterfahren. Okay?"

Carl nickte. Was blieb ihm auch für eine andere Wahl, dachte Lori.

„Okay." Rick klatschte in die Hände, um sie in Bewegung zu bringen. „Erstmal bauen wir die Zelte auf. Jede Stunde Schlaf ist wertvoll."

Langsam lösten sie sich auf.

Glenn ging auf Rick zu, der ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

„Du glaubst nicht wie gut es tut, dich auf den Beinen zu sehen, Glenn." Er klopfte dem anderen auf die Schulter.

Glenn grinste schief.

„Mein Kreislauf schwächelt zwar noch ein bisschen, aber sonst bin ich fit. Ich kann die erste Wache übernehmen."  
„Kommt nicht in Frage. Du musst dich ausruhen."  
„Ich hab mich die letzten paar Tage wohl genug ausgeruht, oder?" Glenn sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Rick konnte sich ausmalen, dass der Junge ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sie, insbesondere Maggie, in diesen turbulenten Tagen allein gelassen zu haben, auch wenn es nicht seine Schuld war. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als hätte er sie alle im Stich gelassen, dabei wusste Rick, dass Glenn alles tat, um ein produktives Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft zu sein.

Schließlich stimmte er zu.

„Aber nur", sagte er gleich darauf, „wenn du einen von uns weckst, solltest du merken, dass es nicht mehr geht."  
Glenn verdrehte die Augen, warf ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln zu und ging dann hinüber zu Maggie, die damit begonnen hatte, eines der Campingzelte aufzustellen.

„Achtet darauf, dass die Zelte nah genug beieinander stehen", sagte er. „Wir parken die Wagen auf jeder Seite, damit wir wenigstens etwas geschützt sind." Oder uns zumindest so vorkommen, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Dann ging er hinüber zu T-Dog, der die Beine aus dem Wagen baumeln ließ und ihn mit einem seiner charmanten Mir-geht´s-gut-Lächeln begrüßte, dass sich gleich darauf in eine Grimasse des Schmerzes verwandelte, als Carol die Wunde an seiner linken Schulter mit Desinfektionsmittel auswusch.

„Wie sieht´s aus?"

„Glatter Durchschuss", erwiderte T-Dog. „Da kann man wohl sagen Glück gehabt."  
„Wir können wirklich alle von Glück sprechen", sagte Carol. Sie suchte in dem Verbandskasten auf dem Rücksitz nach Binden.

„Dass wir da lebend herausgekommen sind, ist mehr als ein Wunder."  
„Wird er Medizin brauchen?"

Carol musterte die Verletzung.

„Es sieht nicht danach aus, als wäre es entzündet."  
T-Dog tat so, als wische er sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Erinnerung an seine Armverletzung war ihm noch sehr lebendig, zudem prangte auf der ganzen Länge seines Unterarms eine wuchernde, unförmige Narbe, die noch wehtat, wenn er sie berührte.

„Aber wir müssen es im Auge behalten."  
„Du machst das schon", sagte Rick.

Sie lächelte ein wenig über seine Zuversicht und die darin mitschwingende Anerkennung.

Rick zog weiter, an Lori und Carl vorbei, die zusammen ihr Zelt direkt neben dem von Maggie aufstellten, hinüber zu Daryl, der an seinem Bike stand und die rechte Satteltasche durchwühlte.

„Alles okay?"

Rick fand, dass Daryl unter dem braunen Teint seiner sonnengegerbten Haut ungewöhnlich blass aussah, dazu noch die roten Flecken auf der Stirn und den Schultern.

„Du hast den ganzen Tag auf dem Bike gesessen. Hoffentlich hast du keinen Sonnenstich."  
Daryl beachtete ihn kaum.

„Mir geht´s bestens", sagte er und hörte nicht auf, in der Tasche herumzuwühlen. Rick konnte ein paar unordentlich zusammengelegte Klamotten sehen, eine Schachtel Camels, was ihn wunderte, da er Daryl noch nie rauchen gesehen hatte, und ein paar lose Kugeln Munition für verschiedene Waffen.

„Wonach suchst du?"

„Nach meinem scheiß Jagdmesser", erwiderte Daryl. „Ich kann das blöde Teil nirgends finden."  
„Wozu brauchst du es jetzt?", fragte Rick.

„Für die Jagd, das hast du doch gesagt, oder?" Daryl drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir gehen morgen jagen."  
„Du kannst es doch morgen früh bei Tageslicht immernoch …"  
„Danke für den Ratschlag", unterbrach Daryl ihn.

Rick hob die Hände. Er wusste, mit Daryl umzugehen war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, glich manchmal einem Drahtseilakt. Ein falscher Schritt, und jedes Vertrauen, jede Annäherung schienen zunichte.

„Nichts für ungut." Er war schon im Begriff zu gehen, doch nach ein paar Schritten blieb er nochmal stehen.

„Du hattest keine Wahl."  
Daryl war um das Bike herumgegangen, um in der anderen Tasche nach dem Messer zu suchen. Nachdem er bereits seine Armbrust, die Waffe seiner Wahl, mit der er sich sicher fühlte, verloren hatte, konnte er den Verlust des Messers nicht verschmerzen. Er musste es finden.

„Was?", fragte er, weil er nicht verstand, worauf Rick hinaus wollte.

„Dass du Rhodes getötet hast, ist nichts, das du dir vorhalten musst."

Nun sah Daryl ihm ins Gesicht, abwartend, fast schon lauernd, der Ausdruck, den sie an ihm so gut kannten.

„Wir wissen jetzt, dass er dich … dass er uns alle sofort getötet hätte, ohne Skrupel oder schlechtes Gewissen."

Daryl erwiderte nichts. Es hätte auch nichts gegeben, was er hätte sagen können.

* * *

„_Jeff, du alter Bastard", sagte Daryl und schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein. Jeff war ein kleiner, muskulöser Mann mit Vollbart und Halbglatze, so etwa um die Vierzig. Er trug Jeans, und ein Holzfällerhemd, das nicht zugeknöpft war. Über dem Kragen des schweißfleckigen Unterhemds kräuselte sich seine dichte, schwarze Brustbehaarung. Da er die Ärmel seines Hemds hochgekrempelt hatte, konnte man die Tattoos auf seinen Armen sehen. Die Jungfrau Maria auf dem Rechten, eine nackte Frau mit üppigem Vorbau auf dem Linken._

„_Daryl, Mann. Das muss Jahre her sein! Wie geht´s dir!"_

_Daryl nickte hinüber zum Truck, in dem Merle nun auf den Beifahrersitz gestiegen war. Er beobachtete sie durch die Windschutzscheibe._

_Jeffs Blick wurde schlagartig ernst._

„_Dacht´ mir schon, dass du nicht da bist, um an alte Zeiten anzuknüpfen. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hn?"_

_Daryl zuckte nur vage mit den Schultern. Er hätte sich besseres vorstellen können, als in diesem Moment hier vor Jeff zu stehen, Merles altem Freund aus Kindertagen, der sie auf so manchem Streifzug durch den Wald begleitet und dabei geholfen hatte, Daryl nicht nur einmal einen fiesen großbrüderlichen Streich zu spielen._

„_Na dann", sagte Jeff. „Bin dabei."_

_Sie gingen hinüber zum Truck, Daryl setzte sich wieder hinters Steuer, während Jeff hinten einstieg. Bambi beäugte ihn, grüßte ihn aber nicht._

_Merle gab Jeff die Hand._

_Sie fuhren los._

_Nach einer Weile fragte Merle: „Hast du den Schlagring?" Und Jeff nickte._

* * *

Die Stimmung im Lager war bedrückt. Jeder verhielt sich ruhig, es wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Rick erlaubte kein Feuer, da man den Schein auf der weiten Ebene hätte sehen können. Sie fürchteten sich nicht nur vor Streunern, sondern auch vor dem bewaffneten Militär, dem sie so knapp entkommen waren.

Die Nacht war kalt und da es keine Feuerstelle gab, an der sie hätten sitzen können, zogen sie sich schnell in ihre Zelte zurück. Daryl hatte sein Ein-Mann-Zelt als einziger ein paar Yards entfernt von den anderen aufgebaut, doch niemand hatte etwas gesagt, denn er sah von allen am besten, wenn ein Fahrzeug den Trampelpfad entlang kam und würde sie zumindest warnen können.

T-Dog schlief im Wagen. Sie hatten ihm den Rücksitz zurückgeklappt, sodass er die Beine zumindest ein wenig ausstrecken konnte. Zwar benutzten sie die Heizung so wenig wie die Klimaanlage, um Benzin zu sparen und die Batterie nicht zu überlasten, doch das Wageninnere war nach wie vor aufgewärmt vom ganzen Tag in der Sonne. Rick ging von Zelt zu Zelt und verteilte die letzten Flaschen Wasser, die Notreserve, die Lori kurz vor der Flucht von der Farm in den Kofferraum geworfen und die sie sich gehütet hatten anzubrechen.

„Alles okay bei euch?", fragte er Carol, die am Eingang des Zeltes saß und in die Sterne sah. Sie teilte sich das Zelt mit Maggie und Beth.

„Ja", sagte sie, jedoch nach langem Zögern.

Rick nickte in Richtung Eingang, wie um zu fragen, wie die Mädchen den traumatischen Verlust ihres Vaters verkrafteten.

Carol wusste sofort, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Sie schlagen sich ganz gut, alle beide. Maggie versucht wirklich, sich zusammenzureißen und für ihre Schwester da zu sein … Ich glaube, sie stehen unter Schock."

„Du hast ein Auge auf sie?", fragte Rick. „Besonders auf Beth?"  
Carol nickte ihm zu.

„Ruht euch aus. Wir sollten alles an Schlaf nachholen, was wir kriegen können."

„Denkst du, mit Daryl ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Er spürte das Gewicht der letzten Flasche Wasser in seiner Hand und sagte: „Warten wir´s ab."  
„Ich fasse nicht … Wie konnte nur alles so …"

In der Dunkelheit konnte er nur die Umrisse ihres Gesichts erkennen.  
„Leg dich hin, Carol. Schlaf. Wir können sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern, besonders nicht heute Nacht."

Sie rupfte ein wenig Gras aus dem Boden.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie dann leise und zog sich ins Zelt zurück.

Rick nickte Glenn zu, der zwischen den Autos umherstreifte, eine Pistole in der Hand, und näherte sich Daryls Zelt von hinten. Er hatte den Eingang des Zeltes offenbar so positioniert, dass er von dort aus das Feld überblicken konnte.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Daryl bereits schlief, doch der saß vor dem Zelt im dichten Gras und schnitzte an einem dünnen Stock herum.

Als er Ricks Schritte hörte, hob er den Kopf. Sie nickten sich zu.

„Hast dein Messer gefunden, wie ich sehe."

„Ist nicht mein Jagdmesser." Er hob das kleine Messer mit dem Holzgriff an, dessen Klinge spitz zulief, aber flach und kurz war. „Damit könnte ich höchstens ´n Waschbär erschrecken."

„Wir haben noch Ausrüstung im Auto, altes Zeug von Hershel."  
„Ich werd´s brauchen."  
Rick warf ihm die Wasserflasche zu. Daryl fing sie auf.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Rick und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Zelt, in dem Carl schlief und Lori auf ihn wartete.

„Wie sieht´s da draußen aus?" Ihr Flüstern übertönte kaum Carls tiefe Atemzüge. Der Junge lag zusammengerollt in der Ecke des Zelts, tief in seine Decke gewickelt, sodass alles, was sie von ihm sehen konnten, sein dunkler Haarschopf war.

„Alle sind erschöpft", erwiderte Rick ebenso leise.

Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und richtete sich so halb in eine sitzende Position auf. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Kleidung gewechselt, sodass sie nach Seife roch, als er in ihre Arme sank.

Es war himmlisch.

* * *

_Sie hatten ihm einen Baseballschläger in die Hand gedrückt und er hatte sich geweigert, damit zuzuschlagen, also wusste er nicht, warum er ihn immernoch fest umklammert hielt. Das Haus war groß und leer._

_An der Decke des Wohnzimmers, in das man durch die offene Küche gelangte, rotierten die Blätter eines Ventilators behäbig. Daryl fiel das schmutzige Geschirr in der Spüle auf. Um den Abfalleimer surrten fliegen. Es roch süßlich._

„_Habt ihr diese seltsamen Meldungen in den Nachrichten mitgekriegt?", fragte Jeff._

„_Klappe", fuhr ihn Merle an._

_Er führte sie durch das leere Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch, der von den Abdrücken von Dosen und Flaschen übersät war, stand eine angebrochene Dose Budweiser. Der Fernseher lief._

_Merle sah sich nach der Fernbedienung um, als er sie nicht fand, ging er hinüber und schaltete das Gerät aus._

„_Scheint so, als hätte er uns erwartet", sagte er. „Das war Joe, dieser Wichser. Der hat ihn gewarnt."  
„Wir sollten abhauen", sagte Daryl. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl._

„_Zuerst sehen wir oben nach", erwiderte Merle und ruckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Treppe._

„_Ja", Jeff klopfte Daryl auf den Rücken, während Merle vorausging, „du willst doch nur so schnell wie möglich im Porkies dein Bierchen kippen. Aber das musst du dir schon verdienen."_

_Er ging hinüber zur Kellertür._

„_Ich schau mich mal unten um."_

_Daryl warf einen Blick zurück in die Küche. Dann folgte er seinem Bruder in das obere Geschoss des Hauses._

_Vom oberen Treppenabsatz überblickte er einen schmalen Flur, abgegrenzt vom Geländer, dass er vor zehn Jahren selbst weiß gestrichen hatte und dessen Farbe nun abblätterte, und der Wand, von der drei Türen abgingen. Es gab keine Fotos._

_Daryl kannte sich in diesem Haus so gut aus wie in seinem eigenen, hatte er hier doch den Großteil seiner Kindheit verbracht, wenn er nicht gerade draußen war, um auf Bäume zu klettern und durch die Wälder zu streifen._

_Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war geschlossen, Kinder- und Badezimmertür standen halb offen. „Merle?", rief Daryl._

_Er näherte sich langsam dem Schlafzimmer. Seine Augen waren auf den Türgriff fixiert, die schwitzigen Hände krampften sich beinah um den Schläger, den er jetzt langsam anhob. Sein Nacken prickelte wie von tausend Nadelstichen._

„_Merle?"_

_Er streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus. „Bist du da drin?" Drehte sie vorsichtig, um zu prüfen, ob abgeschlossen war. War es nicht. Es klickte, er ließ die Klinke los und die Tür sprang auf._

_Vor ihm baute sich eine breitschultrige Gestalt auf, die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt, und stieß einen tiefen Laut aus, der dem Knurren eines wütenden Hundes sehr ähnlich war. Daryl riss den Schläger hoch, doch eine große Pranke packte ihn und schleuderte ihn zur Seite. Daryl ließ die Fäuste fliegen, er stolperte zusammen mit seinem Angreifer ins Schlafzimmer, die schweren Stiefel machten kaum einen Laut auf dem Teppichboden, da brach Merle plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus._

„_Ach du heilige Scheiße, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!"_

_Daryl starrte, die Fäuste nach wie vor erhoben, seinen Bruder an, den er nun, da das Licht ihm nicht mehr in den Rücken fiel, erkannte._

„_Fuck!", stieß er mit rasendem Herzschlag aus._

„_Haha, oh scheiße, haha!"_

_Merle krümmte sich vor Lachen und stützte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel. Sein Rücken zitterte wild. Er wischte sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Augenwinkel._

„_Du blödes Arschloch, was soll der Scheiß? Ich hätte dich fast erschlagen!"_

_Merle brauchte noch Sekunden, bevor er sich langsam beruhigte._

„_Von wegen, ich hätte dich erschlagen, Brüderchen. Du schlägst zu wie´n Mädchen!"_

_Daryl verzog das Gesicht, nahm den Baseballschläger wieder auf und ging hinaus._

„_Bild dir nichts ein", sagte er. „Das war der Überraschungsmoment, der auf deiner Seite war. Sonst nichts."_

_Merle folgte ihm. Er grinste._

„_Tot ist tot, Bruder."_

* * *

„Feuerholz", sagte Lori und kletterte aus dem Zelt. „Das brauchen wir als erstes."  
Es war noch dunkel, aber die Nacht hatte aufgehört, undurchdringlich zu sein. Das Schwarz des Himmels verblasste in ein immer heller werdendes Blau.

„Ich helf´ dir beim Sammeln."

Carl stand auf der Wiese und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Wenn ihn die Ereignisse des vorigen Tages beschäftigten, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Lori dachte, dass die gemeinsame Suche nach Feuerholz ihre beste Chance wäre, mit ihm alleine zu reden.

Sie sah Rick fragend an. Er hatte die zweite Wache übernommen, bläuliche Ringe standen unter seinen Augen und ließen ihn älter aussehen, als er eigentlich war.

„Nehmt Glenn mit", erwiderte er. „Und Munition und Waffen."

Daryl kam zu ihnen herübergeschlendert. Ohne seine Armbrust bot er ein seltsam hilfloses Bild, fand Lori. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er fürchterlich fahl aussah und seine Wangen irgendwie eingefallen wirkten.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Rick und es nahm sich wie ein schlechter Scherz aus. Daryl blickte in etwa so drein.

„Wann gehen wir los?", fragte Daryl und ignorierte Ricks Frage damit.

„Glenn, Carl und ich wollen noch Feuerholz sammeln", sagte Lori.

„Dann solltet ihr das gleich tun." Er sah Rick an. „Ich kann auch alleine auf die Jagd gehen."  
„Niemand geht mehr alleine irgendwohin."

Daryl sparte sich eine unwirsche Erwiderung.

„Du siehst wieder vollkommen gesund aus." Lori musterte Glenn, während sie sich nach ein paar Zweigen bückte. Der Revolver steckte in ihrem Gürtel.

Glenn grinste ihr zu.

„Ja, so fühl ich mich auch."  
„Schon komisch."

Glenn wurde jetzt ernster. Er lüftete sein Cappie und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Willst du Maggies Theorie hören?"

Lori blickte sich nach Carl um, der ein paar Schritte entfernt fleißig Holz in seine Armbeuge stapelte. Da er so eifrig bei der Sache war, hatte er schon eine ganze Menge zusammengetragen.

„Schieß los."  
„Sie denkt, dieser Professor … äh …"

„Rhodes."

„Ja, Rhodes, genau. Sie denkt, der hat mich ruhig gestellt, absichtlich. Damit die das Gleiche mit mir machen können wie mit Daryl."

„Fällt mir inzwischen nicht mehr schwer, mir das vorzustellen. Aber woher weißt du, dass er dir nicht längst auch etwas verabreicht hat, während du geschlafen hast?"

Glenn zuckte die Schultern, trat auf das Ende eines dünnen, abgebrochenen Astes, sodass die Spitze sich aufrichtete und er sich nicht mehr so weit danach bücken musste.

„Zum einen hat Maggie gesagt, dass immer jemand bei mir war."  
„Stimmt. Selbst, als die dich zu diesem MRT gebracht haben, ist Maggie mitgegangen." Sie lächelte. „Ist nie von deiner Seite gewichen."  
„Hershel hatte auch ein Auge auf mich", erwiderte Glenn.

Sie sahen sich an, dann senkte Glenn den Blick.

„Und zum anderen?", fragte Lori nach einer Weile.

Glenn stieß geräuschvoll den Atem aus.

„Naja … im Gegensatz zu Daryl seh´ ich nicht aus, als hätte ich zuviel Party gemacht und dabei noch unter akuter Blutarmut gelitten und dabei noch gegen ´ne schwere Grippe zu kämpfen, oder?"

Lori biss auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herum.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst."  
„Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was passiert, wenn wir Daryl auch noch …"

Glenn sprach nicht weiter. Lori war froh, dass er es nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

„Wir sollten nicht vom Schlimmsten ausgehen", sagte sie. Carl kletterte über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und kam auf sie zu.

„Das ist irgendwie gar nicht so leicht, nach allem, was in letzter Zeit so vorgefallen ist." Glenn versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Na, Kumpel. Als ich gesagt hab, mal sehen, wer von uns mehr Feuerholz findet und dir ´nen Fünfer angeboten hab, falls du mich schlägst, war das nur ein Witz, klar?"

Carl zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, wir haben wirklich genug für ein kleines Feuer", sagte Lori.

„Mmmh. Ich freu mich schon richtig auf die köstlichen Eichhörnchenspezialitäten, die Rick und Daryl uns servieren werden."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Lager.

„Jetzt machst du noch Witze darüber, aber bald sind wir so ausgehungert, dass wir alles essen würden, was auf den Tisch kommt."  
Glenn warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Wer sagt, dass ich Witze mache?", fragte er und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch.

Als sie übers Feld auf die Zelte und Wagen zugingen, rief Lori Carl zurück, der im Begriff war, vorauszueilen.

„Komm her, Carl. Ich würde gerne was mit dir besprechen."

Er sah seine Mutter aus diesen dunklen, ernsten Augen an, die denen seines Vaters so ungemein ähnlich sahen, selbst der gleich Ausdruck lag darin.

„Was gibt´s, Mom?"

Carl ließ sich in einen gemächlichen Schritt fallen, sodass er neben seiner Mutter her gehen konnte. Glenn warf den beiden einen Blick über die Schulter zu und verstand, dass das ein Mutter-Sohn-Gespräch war, das er besser nicht stören sollte.

Lori verlagerte das Feuerholz, das sie gesammelt hatte, auf den anderen Arm.

„Was du da gestern gesehen hast …"  
„Was _wir_ gesehen haben, meinst du?"

Er blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ja … Was in diesem Haus vorgefallen ist … Ich meine, was denkst du darüber? Du weißt, du kannst jederzeit mit mir oder deinem Vater reden, Carl. Ich finde, das solltest du auch tun."

„Schon gut, Mom", sagte er und benutzte unbewusst den selben Ton, den sie anschlug, um jemanden zu beschwichtigen. „Ich weiß, das gehört dazu."

„Nein, Carl", sagte sie. „Das tut es nicht."  
Carl senkte den Kopf und wandte so das Gesicht von ihr ab. Sie verstand nicht, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr war, und das ärgerte ihn.

„Doch", erwiderte er mit Trotz in der Stimme. „Es gehört jetzt auch zu unserem Leben. Ich weiß das, okay? Also tu nicht so, als wär´ es anders!"

„Carl …"  
Sie starrte ihren Sohn an, der ihr in diesem Augenblick so fremd vorkam.

„Ich bin kein Baby mehr", murmelte Carl.

„Das weiß ich."  
Er trat einen kleinen Stein vor sich her. Ihre Schritte hatten sich weiter verlangsamt.

„Nach Sophia und Shane und allem …" Er hob den Blick erneut und suchte ihre Augen. Sein Gesicht war so furchtbar ernst. „Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe."

Lori spürte, wie sich alles in ihr zusammenkrampfte. Was hatte diese furchtbare Welt aus ihrem kleinen Jungen gemacht?

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Schließlich fragte Carl:  
„Kann ich vorlaufen?"

Lori nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie es vermutlich nicht zustande gebracht hätte. Sie sah Carl nach, der, das Feuerholz fest an seine Brust gedrückt, an Glenn vorbei auf das Lager zulief.

Glenn drehte sich im Gehen halb zu ihr um.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Nein.

Lori dachte an das ungeborene Kind, das in ihr heranwuchs.

Nein. Nichts war in Ordnung.

* * *

Das kleine Geschöpf schnupperte in der Luft. Der Hauch eines fremden, bedrohlichen Geruchs lag darin, doch nicht genug, um es misstrauisch zu machen.

Rick beobachtete fasziniert, wie Daryl vor ihm im Unterholz hockte, reglos auf seine Chance verharrend, die geballte Faust um den Griff des kleinen Messers gelegt.

Er hatte ihm bedeutet, still zu sein und sich nicht zu bewegen.

Rick horchte nach Rascheln von Blättern, knackenden Zweigen oder schlurfenden Schritten, doch der Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit galt Daryl, wie er darauf wartete, dass das Murmeltier sich noch ein Stückchen weiter aus seinem Bau wagte, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen.

Es war windstill.

Daryl atmete so flach er konnte. Ein Geräusch, eine falsche Bewegung und ihr Frühstück wäre dahin. Als die kleinen Pfoten sich über den Waldboden auf ihn zubewegten, ließ Daryl das viel zu kleine Messer herabsausen, zielte auf das Rückgrat des Tieres, das er mit Wucht zu brechen gedachte, und verfehlte es um Haaresbreite.

„Scheiße", stieß er unwillkürlich aus, als das Murmeltier sich aus dem Staub machte.

Er schleuderte das Messer wütend auf den mit nassem Laub übersäten Boden und fuhr sich mit dem schmutzigen Handrücken übers Gesicht.

„Wie soll ich uns mit so ´nem Scheißteil was zu essen beschaffen?"

Rick richtete sich auf.

„Schon gut", sagte er. Er ließ den Blick durch den Wald streifen, in den sie weit vorgedrungen waren. Daryl sah nicht so aus, als wäre er in Topform. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie besonders erfolgreich sein würden.

Daryl griff sich das Messer, ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und richtete sich auf.

Rick musterte ihn. Wenn irgend möglich, war er noch blasser als vorhin im Lager.

„Wir gehen zurück", entschied er.

Daryl setzte gerade zu einem Protest an, als er verstummte. Er schloss den Mund wieder und horchte angestrengt.

„Was?", fragte Rick.

Dann hörte er genau hin.

Irgendwo von Süden kam es, das leise Rauschen, so subtil, dass man es nur mit großer Anstrengung bewusst wahrnahm.

„Wasser", sagte Rick.

„Fische", erwiderte Daryl und ihre Mienen hellten sich auf.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Sie mussten zehn Minuten laufen, um auf die Quelle des Geräuschs zu stoßen, einem sanft dahinplätschernden Fluss, weder besonders tief noch sehr breit. Doch das Wasser war so klar, dass man bis auf den Grund sehen konnte, genauso wie man die kleinen Fische sah, die sich in Schwärmen durch das Wasser bewegten.

„Wenn wir Netze hätten, könnten wir sie ganz leicht einfangen."  
Daryls Blick ruhte auf der Wasseroberfläche.

„Könnte sein, dass wir in den Autos was Brauchbares finden."  
„Wir haben doch Dales Zeug. Der hatte jede Menge Kram zum Fischen", schlug Daryl vor.

Rick kratzte sich mit dem Daumennagel an der Nase.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir so viel Zeit vergeuden sollten. Bis wir die Ausrüstung geholt haben, wieder hier sind, genug gefangen haben, um satt zu werden …"  
„Wir kommen ja sowieso nicht weit, so hungrig, wie wir sind", erwiderte Daryl. Als die Zweifel auf Ricks Gesicht blieben, fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem können wir die Wagen am Waldrand abstellen. Sieht nicht so aus, als wären viele Streuner hier unterwegs."  
Daryl hatte Recht. Wo auch immer sich die Streuner hinbewegten, sie schienen diesen Landstrich verlassen zu haben. Zumindest der Großteil von ihnen.

„Also gut. Aber wir beeilen uns."

* * *

Zurück im Lager unterrichteten sie die anderen von ihrem Plan. Glenn, der gerade dabei war, die Feuerstelle mit Steinen abzugrenzen, stöhnte auf.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Rick, „aber wir wollen sicher gehen, dass man uns von der Straße aus nicht sieht."  
Maggie drehte sich zu Beth um, mit der sie bereits dabei war, das Zelt abzubauen.

„Ich fass es nicht, jetzt laufen wir nicht nur vor den Streunern weg, sondern auch noch vor dem Militär."

„Das war kein Militär", sagte Beth. Sie wirkte gefasster als noch am Vorabend. „Das waren Söldner."

„Angeführt von so ´nem Spinner-Professor", murmelte Glenn, der sich die Mütze vom Kopf zog und die Steine darin sammelte.

„Ich schätze, es stimmt, was man sagt." Maggie sah hinüber zu ihrem Freund. Sie hatten noch keine Zeit gehabt, unter vier Augen miteinander zu reden, aber es tat schon gut, ihn einfach nur anzusehen, wie er herumlief und seine sarkastischen Kommentare ablieferte. Solange er das machte, war noch nicht alles verloren.

Glenn sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Zeiten wie diese fördern immer die wahre Natur des Menschen zutage."

„Das beste", erwiderte Glenn.

„Oder das schlimmste", schloss Beth.

Sie bauten ihr Lager mit routinierten Handgriffen ab, fuhren die Fahrzeuge näher an den Rand des Waldes und hinterließen nichts auf der Wiese als das niedergetrampelte Gras.

Zwar konnten sie von hier aus den Pfad nicht mehr sehen, aber sie fühlten sich nichtsdestotrotz sicherer im Schutz der Bäume, die nicht besonders nah beieinander standen. Jetzt, wo die Sonne langsam aufging und durch das herbstliche Laub schien, wirkte der Wald auch weniger furchteinflößend.

Daryl ließ sich von Lori die Fischernetze aushändigen, die sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus Dales Wohnwagen genommen hatte. Wozu, daran konnte sie sich gar nicht mehr erinnern.

„Seid vorsichtig", sagte T-Dog. „Ich würd´ ja mitkommen …"  
„Du bleibst schön hier", erwiderte Rick.

„Kann ich mitkommen, Dad?", schaltete sich Carl ein. Er blickte seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an, doch der schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Carl. Bleib bei der Gruppe und kümmere dich um deine Mom. Wir sind gleich zurück."  
Sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Carol folgte Daryl ein paar Schritte in den Wald hinein.  
„Erzähl mir nicht, du willst auch mitkommen", sagte Daryl. Sie fand, seine Stimme klang irgendwie schleifend, fast wie die eines Betrunkenen.

„Du solltest nicht gehen", sagte sie. „Du bist krank, Daryl. Du musst dich ausruhen."  
Daryl verengte die Augen.

„Ich fühl mich blendend."  
„Aber …"  
„Kann´s losgehen?" Rick hatte zu ihnen aufgeschlossen, einen Stapel Behälter in der Hand, um die kleinen Fische zu transportieren.

Daryl nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von Carol abzuwenden und seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Rick", sagte sie beschwörend.

„Ich brauche ihn", erwiderte Rick. „Er kennt sich in den Wäldern besser aus als alle anderen, und er ist auch ein besserer Jäger."  
„Pass auf ihn auf", sagte sie.

Er nickte ihr zu, hielt noch einen Moment länger ihrem Blick stand und ging dann Daryl hinterher.


	2. Blick gen Himmel

II

„_Komm, Fischi Fischi Fischi."_

_Daryl hockte neben seinem Bruder auf einem flachen Stein, die Turnschuhe halb durchnässt, und tauchte die Hand ins Wasser, um den Strom des kleinen Baches durch seine gespreitzten Finger fließen zu spüren. Er trug kurze Hosen und ein mitgenommenes, zu großes Shirt, das einmal Merle gehört hatte. Auf seinen Knien sah man die verschorften Zeugen einer Kindheit in der Natur. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase._

„_Das klappt nich´."_

„_Tut´s doch."_

_Merle tauchte die Blechdose ins Wasser, doch die Fischchen schwammen erneut daran vorbei._

„_Tut´s nich´."  
Merle verdrehte die Augen und boxte seinem kleinen Bruder fest in den Oberarm._

„_Aua!"_

„_Stell dich nicht an wie´n Mädchen!", gab sein Bruder zurück. Daryl rieb sich den Oberarm._

„_Dann schlag du nich´ wie eins", sagte er._

_Gleich darauf wünschte er, er hätte es nicht getan._

„_WAS hast du gesagt?" Merle drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an._

_Daryl presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er würde es nicht zurücknehmen, auch wenn sein Bruder ihn dafür gleich vermöbeln würde._

„_Ich lass dich extra mitkommen, und dann stellst du dich so blöd an und verscheuchst alle Fische? Du bist echt´n Versager." Er ließ die Dose fallen, die mit lautem Platschen im Wasser landete, und stieß seinen Bruder mit beiden Händen vor die Brust._

_Daryl rang um sein Gleichgewicht._

„_Ich hab gesagt, benutzen wir doch ein Netz!", erwiderte er._

_Merle stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus._

„_Tz. Mit ´nem Netz kriegt jeder Idiot ´nen Fisch gefangen. Die Kunst ist, es auch ohne zu schaffen! Oder hast du etwa immer ´n Fischernetz dabei, häh? In deiner Handtasche vielleicht!" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz._

_Daryl funkelte seinen Bruder wütend an und stieß ihm mit dem Fuß gegen das Schienbein. Merle stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und ging auf Daryl los, der das Gleichgewicht endgültig verlor und im Wasser landete. Merle folgte ihm und schlug auf ihn ein, bis Daryl ihm so fest in den Unterarm biss, dass er sich losmachte und lauthals fluchend Abstand von ihm nahm._

„_Das hast du nun davon!", rief er und blickte weg, damit sein kleiner Bruder die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht sah. „Die ganzen Fische, verscheucht!"_

_Daryl zog den Rotz in seiner Nase hoch. Dann stand er auf und griff nach der Dose._

„_Jetzt ist´s halt noch ´n bisschen schwerer, ´nen Fisch zu fangen", murmelte er und setzte sich zurück auf den Stein._

* * *

„Wo hast du all das gelernt?", fragte Rick. Sie gingen durch den Wald, jeder von ihnen einen Behälter voller zappelnder Fische in der Hand. „Das ganze Jagen, Fischen, Spuren lesen … Das ist beeindruckend."  
Daryl wusste wie immer nicht, wie er mit dem Kompliment umgehen sollte. So wahnsinnig beeindruckend kam ihm das alles gar nicht vor, er konnte es eben einfach.

Als er Ricks erwartungsvollen Blick bemerkte, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„War viel draußen als Kind."

Die anderen hatten inzwischen Feuer gemacht, sie konnten es zwischen den Bäumen hindurch sehen.

Rick beschloss, dass jetzt eine so gute Gelegenheit war wie jede andere, Daryl darauf anzusprechen.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Daryl."  
„Danke für die Blumen."

Rick sah zu ihm hinüber und begegnete einem sarkastischen Blick.

„Ich mein´s ernst. Du siehst aus als hättest du dir eine schwere Grippe eingefangen oder sowas."  
„_Sowas _ist genau das richtige Wort dafür."

Daryl dachte an die riesige Nadel in seinem Oberschenkel und an den brennenden Schmerz, der ihm fast den Verstand geraubt hätte.

_Ich möchte Sie nicht anlügen, Mr Dixon. Es wird Ihnen eine Weile große Schmerzen bereiten._

„Und du weißt nichts?" Ricks besorgter Blick nervte ihn. „Hat Rhodes nicht wenigstens irgendetwas darüber gesagt, was er dir verabreicht hat?"  
Daryl sah den kleinen Fischchen dabei zu, wie sie sich im Todeskampf wanden.

„Nur, dass er´s zum Fortbestand menschlichen Lebens auf der Erde getan hat. Schätze, das steht auf sonst keinem Beipackzettel."

Rick rang nach Worten. Was sollte er Daryl sagen, dem Mann, der sich für seinen Sohn geopfert hätte? Der nichts von ihnen verlangte als Akzeptanz und der nun stumm vor sich hinlitt, an etwas, dessen Ausgang sie nicht abzuschätzen vermochten.

„Vergiss es", sagte Daryl, der Ricks Unwohlsein sehr wohl spürte. „Jetzt ist´s sowieso zu spät."

Daryl trat aus dem Dickicht und wurde von freudigen Stimmen begrüßt, während sein Fang inspiziert wurde. Rick begann, über eine Lösung nachzudenken.

* * *

„_Hey, Bruder", rief Merle von der Tür des Schlafzimmers. Daryl dachte nicht daran, sich nach ihm umzudrehen. Er stützte den Baseballschläger auf die rechte Schulter und ging die Treppe hinab._

„_Jetzt hab´ dich doch nicht so! Sag mir wenigstens, wo Jeff steckt."  
Merle folgte ihm mit polternden Schritten._

„_Im Keller", sagte Daryl, in dem Moment, als die Kellertür, die von der Küche abging, in sein Sichtfeld geriet. Sie stand offen._

_Merle ging mit großen Schritten an ihm vorbei hinüber zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn und spähte hinein._

„_Urks", machte er, als ihm der verdorbene Gestank aus dem Gemüsefach entgegen schlug. „Riley muss schon vor´n paar Tagen abgehauen sein." Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er sich ein frisches Budweiser aus dem Kühlfach._

_Er öffnete den Verschluss an der Kante der Theke, das Bier schäumte über, er nahm einen Schluck und trat ans Fenster. Mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger schob er die Gardienen beiseite und spähte hinaus auf die Einfahrt, in der Daryls Truck stand. Bambi saß hinten, ging die CD-Hüllen durch, die sie aus dem Handschuhfach genommen haben musste, und kaute mit offenem Mund auf einem Kaugummi herum._

„_Heißes Teil", sagte Merle. „Hat nicht viel in der Birne, aber ´n geilen Arsch, das muss man ihr lassen."_

_Daryl spähte hinab in die Dunkelheit. Bis auf den Treppenabsatz konnte er nichts erkennen._

„_Wo bleibt dieser Vollidiot?", fragte Merle, der sich von Bambis Anblick losriss._

„_Da unten ist es stockfinster", erwiderte Daryl. „Vielleicht ist er gefallen, hat sich das Genick gebrochen."_

_Merle stieß ein schweres Seufzen aus._

„_Dann gehen wir lieber mal nachsehen."_

_Daryl nickte und lehnte den Baseballschläger an die Wand neben der Tür._

* * *

Ihr Frühstück war nicht unbedingt das, was man als Delikatesse bezeichnet, doch dass sie überhaupt etwas im Magen hatten belebte ihre Geister und hellte ihre Gemüter auf. Sie beseitigten die Überreste des Feuers so gut es ging, um niemadem einen Hinweis darauf zu hinterlassen, wo sie waren. Rick empfand ihr Handeln als übervorsichtig, denn die Soldaten, selbst wenn sie ihnen von Rhodes´ Anwesen gefolgt wären, hätten ihre Spur bis hierher längst verloren. Sonst wären sie ihnen inzwischen begegnet, da war er sich sicher.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, stiegen in ihre Autos und fuhren weiter. Der Plan war, der Straße zu folgen und dann im nächsten Ort Vorräte und mehr Benzin zu beschaffen. Rick hatte die leise Hoffnung, irgendwo in den Städten auf weitere Überlebende zu stoßen, oder zumindest auf einen Hinweis, wohin sie fahren konnten.

„Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte Lori, der er davon erzählt hatte. Er wendete den Wagen, holperte über einige Maulwurfhügel und folgte dann Daryl, der sich geweigert hatte, sein Bike zurückzulassen und in einem der Autos mitzufahren.

„Nebraska klingt gut", erwiderte Rick in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Carol und T-Dog, der zusammengesunken in der Rückbank ruhte, wechselten einen Blick. Für sie klang das ganz und gar nicht abwegig.

Glenn war derjenige, der diesmal am Steuer des anderen Autos saß, Beth neben sich. Maggie hatte sich auf der Rückbank zusammengerollt und versuchte, etwas von dem Schlaf nachzuholen, der ihr in der Nacht vor lauter Kummer und Angst nicht vergönnt gewesen war.

Sie fuhren etwa eine Stunde, als es passierte.

Lori sah es als erste. Sie wunderte sich noch, warum Daryl plötzlich anfing, in seltsamen Schlenkern über die Straße zu fahren, als wolle er unsichtbaren Hindernissen ausweichen. Gerade wollte sie Rick darauf ansprechen, als Carol einen Ruf ausstieß. Sie war in die Mitte der Rückbank gerutscht und klammerte sich an die beiden Vordersitze.

„Was macht er?", rief Carol.

Sie sahen alle zu, wie Daryls Motorrad von der Straße abkam und geradewegs auf die Leitplanke zubretterte.

„Was macht er da?", wiederholte Carol und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Das Bike knallte gegen die Leitplanke, die sich unter der Wucht nach außen bog, das Vorderrad harkte sich in den Boden, der Hinterreifen drehte sich und sprenkelte trockene Erde nach allen Seiten. Es war ein Glück, dass die Maschine zu schwer war, um sich aufzubäumen und seinen Fahrer nach vorn zu schleudern.

Rick drückte die Hupe durch, um die anderen hinter sich wissen zu lassen, dass etwas passiert war, dann trat er auf die Bremse. Sie rissen die Wagentüren auf und liefen auf Daryl zu, der reglos auf dem Motorrad hing.

Daryl hörte ihre erschreckten Rufe nicht. Er war weit weg.

* * *

_Er setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, fühlte immer mit der Schuhspitze nach der nächsten Stufe und tastete sich mit der linken Hand an der kühlen Mauer entlang._

_Der Geruch nach Feuchtigkeit und Schimmel stieg ihm in die Nase._

_Vor ihm hob Merle das Feuerzeug in die Höhe und leuchtete ihnen den Weg.  
„Jeff, du alter Hund, lass den Scheiß und komm raus."  
Sie horchten, ob Jeff reagierte. Nichts._

„_Wenn du versuchst witzig zu sein, kann ich dir sagen, es gelingt dir nicht."_

_Daryl warf Merle einen Blick zu, der verdrehte die Augen als wollte er sagen: Das war was anderes._

_Sie erreichten den Absatz der Treppe. Der Keller war nicht besonders groß, wusste Daryl, aber vollgestellt mit allem möglichen Gerümpel._

„_Wir sollten Riley ´ne Notiz hinterlassen, dass die Birne in seinem Keller durchgebrannt ist", schlug Daryl vor. Er flüsterte, obwohl er nicht hätte sagen können wieso._

„_Hehe. Ja, das sollten wir wohl tun", sagte Merle, dann, lauter und eine Spur wütend, „Jeff, es reicht!"  
Aber Jeff schien immernoch nicht genug davon zu haben, sie zum Narren zu halten. Merle hielt das Feuerzeug in seiner Hand etwas höher._

_Plötzlich meinte Daryl, Geräusche zu hören. Schmatzen._

_Pst, bedeutete er seinem Bruder und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Er hatte ein feines Gehör, erprobt von vielen Nächten in den Wäldern, und jetzt kam es ihm zugute. Er horchte angestrengt, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, aber nein: Ein sattes Schmatzen in dem sonst ruhigen Raum, das klang, als kaue jemand mit Appetit auf etwas Weichem, Glitschigem herum._

„_Jeff?", flüsterte Daryl._

_Merle trat neben ihn und leuchtete in die Ecke des Kellers, in der sie nun schwache Umrisse von zwei Gestalten ausmachen konnten. Eine lag auf dem Boden, reglos, die andere kniete über ihr._

_Als Merle noch einen Schritt nach vorn tat und der Lichtschein endlich ausreichte, glaubte Daryl, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können._

_Der Körper, der am Boden lag, war Jeff. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Lippen wie zu einem Schrei geöffnet. Über ihm kniete Riley, doch er sah nicht aus wie Riley, denn sein Gesicht war fahl und sein Mund verschmiert von Jeffs Blut; er sah aus wie ein monströses Kind, das sich an einem Glas Kirschmarmelade labte._

_Riley fuhr mit den Händen tief in Jeffs aufgerissenen Bauch, griff sich Leber, Nieren, Magen, alles, vergrub sein Gesicht mit unbändiger Gier darin und Daryl wusste, er würde nicht aufhören zu fressen, bis er Jeffs Körper ausgehöhlt hatte._

* * *

Daryl erbrach sich. Rick drehte ihn auf die Seite, sodass das Erbrochene nicht in seine Atemwege geriet – wie dankbar er seiner Ausbildung als Polizist war, und den regelmäßigen Auffrischungskursen in Erste Hilfe – dann fuhr er ihm mit zwei Fingern in den Mund, um die Reste herauszuholen.

Sie hatten ihn auf den Boden gelegt und standen um ihn herum. Lori hielt Rick ein Taschentuch hin, mit dem er seine Finger säubern konnte. Carol kniete neben Daryls Kopf im Gras und befeuchtete seine Stirn mit etwas Wasser.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Glenn. Er hielt eine der Pistolen in der Hand, die sie bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Haus des Professors geschmuggelt hatten. Maggie hatte die andere und blickte die Straße hinab.

„Wir schaffen ihn in den Wagen", sagte Rick. Er nickte zum Hyundai hinüber.

T-Dog, der bei ihnen stand, schnitt eine Grimasse. Er hielt sich mit der Hand des anderen Armes die linke Schulter.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, bleibt bald niemand mehr übrig, der ´n Auge auf die Gruppe hat."

Maggie, die ein paar Schritte gelaufen war, sah sich nach ihm um.

„Und was ist mit mir?"

T-Dog hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich hab auch schießen gelernt", sagte Lori. „Ich denke, wir sind, was das angeht, auf der sicheren Seite." Sie sagte nicht, dass sie sich wohler fühlen würde, wenn Daryl gesund und munter wäre. Das wäre nicht besonders förderlich gewesen.

„Na, das ist doch mal ´ne Einstellung", sagte Glenn, steckte sich die Pistole in den Gürtel und griff nach Daryls Fußgelenken.

„So, und wie kriegen wir den Kerl jetzt in den Wagen?"

Rick setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als das herannahende Geräusch eines Motors sie alle versteinern ließ. Der Schock stand ihnen auf den Gesichtern, doch war es keine Angst, die man dort sah. Was in ihren Augen funkelte, war Unglauben, denn das Motorengeräusch kam nicht von der Straße.

Einer nach dem anderen hoben sie die Köpfe und sahen, wie über sie hinweg ein großer, schwarzer Helikopter flog, und dabei einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete.

* * *

„Haben die uns gesehen?" T-Dog schrie, obwohl der Helikopter abgedreht war und davonflog.

„Ich weiß nicht", stieß Carol aus, erschöpft vom Winken und dem Rufen nach Hilfe.

„Sie _müssen_", sagte Glenn.

Rick sammelte sich zuerst.

„Wir fahren dem Helikopter nach. Wo er herkommt, da muss es Menschen geben. Na los, Beeilung!"

T-Dog half Rick und Glenn dabei, Daryl auf die Rückbank des Wagens zu schaffen. Danach stand ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber er wirkte zufrieden, etwas beigetragen zu haben.

„Mann, was hat der Typ gegessen? Der wiegt ja ´ne Tonne."

Glenn eilte bereits um den Hyundai herum, während die anderen einstiegen.

„Alles Muskeln", erwiderte er. Dann stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung.

„Was ist mit dem Bike?", fragte er Rick. Das Geräusch der schwingenden Rotorblätter hatte sich bereits so weit entfernt, dass sie es kaum mehr ausmachen konnten.  
„Keine Zeit dafür, wir lassen es hier."  
„Aber es ist ihm wichtig", beharrte Glenn. „Gehört seinem Bruder."

T-Dog, der eben noch zu Carol auf den Rücksitz klettern wollte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schmetterte die Wagentür zu und machte kehrt.

Rick verstand sofort.

„Aber beeil dich", sagte er.

„Was, wenn´s nicht fährt?", rief Maggie ihm aus dem heruntergekurbelten Fenster zu.

„Drückt mir die Daumen", erwiderte T-Dog, schwang sich auf das Bike mit dem Hakenkreuz auf der Seite und ließ den Motor probehalber an. Er dröhnte im Leerlauf.

Rick startete den Wagen, blickte zwischen dem kleiner werdenden Punkt am Horizont und T-Dog hin und her.

„Fahr!", fuhr Lori ihn an. Er trat das Gaspedal durch.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie man so ein Ding fährt?", rief Maggie.

T-Dog streckte den gehobenen Daumen in ihre Richtung aus, dann setzte er das Motorrad zurück, wofür er einiges an Kraft brauchte, da es fest in der Erde steckte. Er dankte Gott, dass es so lange nicht geregnet hatte. Der Boden war spröde, so gelang es ihm, den Vorderreifen zu befreien. Er sah den Hyundai davonfahren und betete, dass die Maschine ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Die Wunden an seiner Schulter pochten, aber zum Jammern blieb keine Zeit. Er drehte am Gaspedal und erntete das befriedigende Getöse des aufheulenden Motors. Dann fuhr er los, der Wind peitschte ihm den Schweiß vom Gesicht und er dachte, scheiße Mann, das ist ja das beste Gefühl aller Zeiten!

* * *

„_Scheiße, was ist das?"_

_Merle sprach aus, was Daryl dachte. Das unfassbare Entsetzen in seiner Stimme hallte in Daryls Kopf wieder und sprach ihm aus dem tiefsten Inneren._

_Riley, oder das Ding, das Riley-Ding, hob den Kopf._

_Die Augen waren groß und die Pupillen so klein wie Stecknadelköpfe, das frühere Grau war nun einer merkwürdigen, milchig-gelben Farbe gewichen._

„_Weg hier", flüsterte Daryl._

_Das Ding riss sein Maul auf und rappelte sich ungeschickt auf die Beine, fast rutschte es in der Lache aus Blut und Eingeweiden aus, dann streckte es die Hände nach ihnen aus, wie um nach ihnen zu greifen._

„_Weg hier!" Diesmal schrie er fast, und sie stürzten zur Kellertreppe, Merle ließ das Feuerzeug fallen, Dunkelheit verschluckte sie, hinter ihnen das Nahen von Schritten und dieses Stöhnen, dieses gierige, unmenschliche Stöhnen._

_Daryl würde nie vergessen, wie sich die Schritte auf dem Kellerboden von Rileys Haus angehört hatten, quietschende Turnschuhe, die durch Unmengen von Blut wateten._

_Blut._

_Stöhnen._

_Eine Hand griff nach ihm, packte sein Gesicht, Fingerkuppen in seiner Wange, Nägel bohrten sich tief in seine Haut, das aufgedunsene Gesicht eines Beißers so nah an seinem Ohr, dass er das Rasseln tief unten in dem Schlund hören konnte. Geifer sprühte über sein Gesicht._

_Daryl fiel die Kellertreppe hinab, fiel ins Nichts, zusammen mit dem Ungeheuer und das Herz raste in seiner Brust, so heftig, dass er nicht einmal mehr Atem holen konnte._

* * *

„Er hat Herzrasen", sagte jemand.

„Stirbt er?", fragte eine andere, inzwischen vertraute Stimme. Carol.

Eine lange Pause entstand. Dann:

„Holt seinen Bruder. Für alle Fälle."


	3. Governor

III

_Exekutieren_.

Avery nahm das Haar zurück und band es zu einem festen Knoten zusammen. Die Kupplung des Hondas bockte. Sie legte die Hand aufs Lenkrad und warf einen Blick auf den silbernen Colt .45 auf dem Beifahrersitz. Acht Schuss. Sie wusste nicht mal, wie man die verdammte Waffe nachlud.

_Nein, das können wir nicht machen. Wir werden sie nicht lynchen._

Als sie aufs Gaspedal trat, spürte sie, wie durchgetreten es bereits war. Na hoffentlich funktionieren die Bremsen noch, dachte sie. Das Tor vor ihr glitt auf. Als sie es passierte, starrte sie fasziniert auf die Wachen, Earl und Cliff, mit denen sie Nächte beim Kartenspielen verbracht und gelacht und manchmal auch geweint hatte. Cliff, der jüngste der Söldner, wandte das Gesicht von ihr ab, als könne er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen.

_Sie ist ´ne Verräterin. Hat diese Arschlöcher entkommen lassen, die den Professor und Darrell und unsere Männer umgebracht haben!_

Earl hingegen starrte sie an, erst durch die Windschutzscheibe, dann durch das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite. Er fixierte sie, so als könne sein Blick ihr Schmerzen bereiten, wenn er sich nur fest genug anstrengte. Das grüne Augenpaar unter den buschigen Brauen brannte sich in ihren Kopf, bis sie tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, als würde sie gleich Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Sie fuhr an ihm vorbei und spürte das elektrisierende Gefühl seines Blickes im Nacken.

Der Auspuff knallte und ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose, oh nein, bitte, fahr weiter, fahr, sie erschießen mich, fahr.

_Was sollen wir denn sonst mit ihr machen? Ich werde keine Sekunde länger mit dieser Schlampe in einem Haus leben!_

Der Honda ruckte vorwärts. Der hässliche orange Lack splitterte, der Motor fauchte und spuckte, die Lenkung war die Hölle und die Sitze zerfleddert, doch seine Reifen drehten sich weiter und hätte sie an Gott geglaubt, hätte sie ihm mit einem erleichterten Stoßgebet dafür gedankt.

Sie fuhr die lange Auffahrt entlang, die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel, es durfte ungefähr Mittag sein, und bog dann nach rechts ab auf die Straße. Sie hatte kein Ziel. Ein wenig Verpflegung, ja, den Colt und sogar ein Maschinengewehr, mit dem sie aber nichts anfangen konnte, weil sie sich mit Schusswaffen nicht auskannte. Im Kofferraum lag eine Sporttasche mit Kleidung, Munition, ein paar Liter Wasser und das … das war´s.

Sie versuchte die Tränen am Aufsteigen zu hindern, doch quollen sie aus ihren blinzelnden Augen hervor. Irgendwann (bald schon) würde das Benzin zu Neige gehen. Wie lange konnte sie fahren, um vor den Zombies sicher zu sein? Ein paar Stunden vielleicht.

Sie dachte an ihren kleinen Bruder, was ein Fehler war, denn in ihr krampfte sich alles zusammen und die Tränen flossen jetzt schneller. Sie schluchzte.

_Ganz einfach. Wir schicken sie raus zu den wandelnden Toten. _

Aber das ist die Hölle auf Erden, hatte sie gesagt, die Mündung mehrere Pistolen so unfassbar nah an ihrem Kopf, dass es sich surreal angefühlt hatte, wie in einem Traum. Peng und tot, hatte sie die ganze Zeit denken müssen. Peng und tot.

_Aber Avery. Genau da gehörst du doch hin, du verräterisches kleines Dreckstück._

Peng und tot. Sie fragte sich jetzt, ob das nicht die bessere Lösung gewesen wäre.

* * *

„Der landet auf dem Dach!", rief Carl, der gespannt wie eine Bogensehne am Rand des Rücksitzes hockte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Mom, Dad! Da! Was ist das? Was ist das für ein Gebäude?"

Lori, deren Körper ebenso unter Strom stand wie der ihres Sohnes, deren Herz in der Brust hüpfte, stützte sich mit der einen Hand am Amaturenbrett ab und beugte sich vor, um besser hinaus sehen zu können. Ihre andere Hand krampfte sich in den Stoff des Shirts an ihrem Bauch.

„Ist das ein … ?"

„Das ist das Hoag."

Rick fand, dass seine Stimme sich irgendwie atemlos anhörte.

„Das größte Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in ganz Georgia."

* * *

„Da kommen nur die ganz schweren Jungs rein", murmelte Glenn. Maggie, er und Beth tauschten Blicke. Maggies Hand löste sich von Daryls Handgelenk, an dem sie den Puls überprüft hatte. Hart und hüpfend.

Er erschien ihr fast katatonisch, schlief nicht so ruhig wie Glenn es getan hatte. Sein Kopf flog von einer Seite auf die andere und seine Augenlider flatterten.

Glenn hätte es im Leben nicht zugegeben, aber Daryl erinnerte ihn an Jim, kurz nachdem er von einem Beißer gebissen worden war.

Er schwitzte und schien Fieber zu haben.

„Fahren wir … fahren wir da hin?", fragte Beth, den Blick starr aus der Windschutzscheibe gerichtet.

„Der Heli ist da gelandet", sagte Glenn. „Da _muss _es Menschen geben."

Und er hatte recht. Sie kamen mit ihren Autos an, T-Dog auf Daryls Bike, das er erstaunlich gut im Griff hatte, und als Rick vor den imposanten Mauern dieses riesigen Gebäudes anhalten wollte, gerade, als er darüber nachdenken wollte, wie sie dort hineingelangen sollten, öffneten sich die schweren Tore von ganz alleine und ein Dutzend bewaffneter Männer strömten heraus, doch statt sie zu verscheuchen, winkten sie sie hektisch hinein.

Rick und Lori tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

Sie fuhren in den Hof, auf dem die stählernen grauen Busse für die Gefangenentransporte standen, und keiner von ihnen konnte glauben, was gerade geschah.

„Sind wir … sind wir hier sicher?", fragte Carol, deren Stimme erstickt klang. Eigentlich fragte sie: Können wir diesen Kerlen vertrauen?

Rick antwortete:  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden." Er hielt den Wagen an, sagte ihnen, dass sie sitzen bleiben sollten, und stieg mit erhobenen Händen aus.

„Treten Sie von dem Wagen zurück und behalten Sie die Hände oben", rief einer der Männer, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit wuchernder Gesichtsbehaarung. Er trug einen Vollbart und über seine knollige Nase hinweg, die von feinen Äderchen durchzogen war, blitzten seine Augen gefährlich.

T-Dog kam gerade so dazu, die Maschine abzustellen, da umkreisten ihn noch mehr Männer mit Waffen.

„Wieviele sind Sie?", fragte der Anführer.

Rick wusste, es war seine Schuldigkeit, eine präzise Antwort auf alle Fragen zu geben, die ihm der andere stellte. Allein, dass sie ihnen die Tore geöffnet hatten, war ein großer Vertrauensvorschuss gewesen, den er nicht in den Wind schlagen wollte.

„Neun Personen. Drei sitzen in meinem Wagen, vier in dem anderen. Mein Freund T-Dog ist der Neunte."

„Wurde irgendeiner von Ihnen gebissen oder gekratzt?", fragte der Bärtige. Es standen jetzt ungefähr zwei Dutzend Männer um sie herum, alle in zivil, wie Rick feststellte. Er erkannte an der Art, wie der Bärtige die Waffe hielt, dass er ein Polizist sein musste oder bei der Armee gedient hatte.

„Nein", erwiderte Rick und sah dem Mann dabei direkt in die Augen. Keine Lügen, sagte er sich. Sei so offen wie es nur geht, damit sie sehen, dass wir kooperieren werden für einen sicheren Rückzugsort.

„Aber einer unserer Männer ist krank. Er liegt auf dem Rücksitz des Hyundai."

Der Bärtige nickte einem der Männer zu. Rick konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie dieser an den Wagen herantrat und durch das Fenster hineinschielte. Die bleichen Gesichter von Glenn, Beth und Maggie wandten sich in seine Richtung.

„Es stimmt", sagte der Mann, dürr und klein und vermutlich weit über die Fünfzig.

„Was fehlt ihm?", wollte der Bärtige wissen.

„Das ist", sagte Rick, der jetzt, umzingelt von über zwanzig Mündungen von Gewehren und Pistolen, nicht die Worte _infiziert _oder _Heilmittel _gebrauchen wollte, „eine lange Geschichte."

Der Bärtige sah ihn an. Dann nickte er.

„Wir schaffen ihn in den Krankenflügel. Ich möchte, dass die Insassen der Fahrzeuge langsam aussteigen."

Da die Fahrertür des Chevrolet noch offen stand, hörten Lori und Carol ihn als erste. Sie taten, was man ihnen sagte.

„Es ist schon gut", sagte Rick in Carls Richtung, die Hände immernoch erhoben. „Komm zu mir."

Carl rutschte vom Sitz und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu.

„Die Hände so, das ich sie sehen kann", wies der Bärtige sie an. Glenn war der nächste, der ausstieg. Die anderen beiden folgten.

„Sind sie bewaffnet?"

Rick dachte, dass er ihre Waffen – die wenigen, die ihnen noch geblieben waren – nicht schon wieder aus den Händen geben wollte, aber er wusste, ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er nickte und zählte auf, was sie an Ausrüstung dabei hatten.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen werden wir die Schusswaffen an uns nehmen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Rick.

„Wir kümmern uns jetzt um ihren Freund."

Rick sah, dass die Umstehenden endlich ihre Waffen sinken ließen. Aus dem Westflügel des Gebäudes kamen zwei Männer in weißen Jacken angelaufen, einer schob eine Trage vor sich her. Sanitäter, dachte Rick und starrte ungläubig auf das Emblem an ihrer Brusttasche.

Sie hoben Daryls zuckenden Körper auf die Trage.

„Sieht nach Schock aus", sagte der eine.

„Oder wie …" Doch der andere beendete seinen Satz nicht, warf aber dem Bärtigen, der seine Kanone ebenso hatte sinken lassen, einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Seht ihn euch erst an", sagte er.

Fair, dachte Rick. Ein gutes Zeichen.

„Wohin bringen sie ihn?", wollte Glenn wissen.

Der Bärtige deutete auf die Tür, aus der die Sanitäter gekommen waren.

„Der Krankenflügel liegt da. Einer von ihnen kann ihn begleiten, aber die anderen bleiben hier, damit ich sie dem Governor vorstellen kann."  
„Wem?", entfuhr es Maggie.

„Ich …" Carol trat um den Wagen herum. Sie nickte hinüber zu Daryl. „Ich gehe mit. Wenn das okay ist?" Sie warf Lori einen fragenden Blick zu, die ihr ernst zunickte. Rick sah es nicht gern, als Carol mit den Sanitätern und Daryl in das Gefängnis verschwand, einen Ort, von dem sie nicht sagen konnten, ob er nicht ebenso gefährlich war wie das Anwesen des Professors. Aber er musste sein Misstrauen beiseite schieben. Nur wenn er Vertrauen signalisierte und den Willen, sich den Regeln zu beugen, die hier herrschten, konnte diese Sache gut ausgehen.

„Na, wo das jetzt erledigt wäre", sagte der Bärtige, trat einen Schritt auf Rick zu und streckte ihm die Rechte entgegen, „mein Name ist Paisley. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen."

* * *

Sie folgten Paisley durch den breiten Korridor und sahen sich nach allen Seiten um. Der grüne Linoleumboden quietschte unter ihren Schuhsohlen. Aus den offenen Zellentüren links und rechts von ihnen starrten ihnen teils neugierige, teils abweisende Gesichter entgegen. Sie sahen Frauen und sogar ein paar Kinder, jedoch keines jünger als Carl.

„Wo sind die Männer?", fragte Beth.

„Draußen, schätze ich", erwiderte Glenn. „Unser Begrüßungskommando."

Rick ging neben Paisley und hörte ihm zu.

„Voll von diesen Dingern, das ganze Gebäude. Der Westtrakt ist nach wie vor nicht nutzbar, weil wir nicht wissen, ob wir da alle ausgemerzt haben. Wir sind zwar einige, aber nicht genug, um den ganzen Laden am Laufen zu halten."  
„Wieviele?", fragte Rick.

„Insgesamt sind wir sechzig, Frauen und Kinder eingerechnet."

In der Gruppe wurden Blicke getauscht.

„Sechzig Menschen", wiederholte Rick leise.

Paisley sah ihn fragend an.

„So viele haben wir nicht mehr auf einem Haufen gesehen, seit … seit …"

„Seit sehr langer Zeit", half Lori Glenn aus. Der nickte langsam.

„Wie versorgen Sie sie? Wo leben sie? Doch nicht etwa …"  
Paisley strich sich mit der Hand über den dichten Bart und nickte.

„Oh doch, die meisten Leben in den Zellen. Teilen sie sich mit Angehörigen, wenn sie denn noch welche haben. Es gibt auch Räumlichkeiten für die Wachen, dort schlafen aber die _alt Eingesessenen_, wie wir sie hier nennen."  
Sie gingen durch eine Tür, die in ein Treppenhaus führte.

„Aber das werden Sie alles bald erfahren. Der Governor wird Ihnen alles sagen, was sie wissen müssen."

Sie stiegen die Treppenstufen hinauf, der Widerhall ihrer Schritte in den Ohren und den abgestandenen Geruch des alten Gebäudes in der Nase und fühlten sich hoffnungslos perplex.

Das nächste Stockwerk schien eine Art Büro zu beherbergen.

„Das war mal die Gefängnisverwaltung", erklärte Paisley. Er führte sie durch ein Großraumbüro, dessen Schreibtische jemand an die Wände geschoben hatte, bis sie vor einer Doppeltür standen. Die eingelassenen Milchgläser waren vergittert und auf dem Holz klebten abblätternde Buchstaben. _Gefängnisleitung._

Paisley ließ die Knöchel seiner Finger gegen die Tür fallen, zweimal, dreimal. Er wartete nicht ab, sondern griff gleich nach der Klinke und öffnete die Tür nach innen, hielt sie ihnen auf und nickte sie durch.

Sie gingen langsam an ihm vorbei, Rick voran. Maggie griff unwillkürlich nach Glenns Hand.

Das Büro, stellte Rick fest, war nicht besonders groß und vollgestellt mit Zimmerpflanzen.

„Zieht euch zurück."

Erst dachten sie, der Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Fenster stand und durch die Gitter in den Gefängnishof spähte spreche mit ihnen, doch dann rauschte das Walkie-Talkie, dass er in der linken Hand hielt und sie sahen, wie er den Knopf drückte und hineinsprach.

„In die Basis."

Er ließ den Knopf los. Paisley trat hinter der Gruppe ein und zog die Türen hinter sich zu.

Rick wollte etwas sagen, da ging ein Funkspruch ein.

„Nich´ Ihr Ernst, G. Sin´ am Rand, haben Sichtkontakt."  
Der Mann mit dem breiten Rücken schüttelte den Kopf. Er trug einen rot-braunen Ledermantel, der fast bis zum Boden reichte, eng anliegende, schwarze Lederhandschuhe und schwere Stiefel. Der Kragen des Mantels war hochgeklappt, sodass sie außer oberen rechten Gesichtshälfte nichts erkennen konnten. Er hob das Walkie-Talkie an die Lippen.

„Bring den Frischling hierher. Es wird Zeit."  
„Sie schlägt sich gut", kam die Antwort prompt. Die Stimme, die ihm antwortete, war tief und weiblich. „G., das is´ ´ne einmalige Gelegenheit."  
Der Mann zögerte einen Augenblick mit seiner Antwort, dann:

„Seid vorsichtig." – „Roger."

Er ließ das Walkie-Talkie sinken.

„Die Neuen", sagte Paisley schlicht. Endlich drehte sich der Mann um, und sie konnten ihm zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht sehen. Er hatte haselnussfarbenes Haar, das der Farbe seiner Augen entsprach, sein kantiges, abgezehrtes Gesicht hatte früher wohl einmal gut ausgesehen. Eine schwulstige Narbe zog sich von seinem rechten Augenwinkel bis zu seinem Kinn hinab. Sie war blassrosa und konnte nicht älter sein als ein paar Monate.

Carl versteckte sich ein wenig hinter dem Rücken seines Vaters, denn er fand die Erscheinung dieses Mannes unheimlich, doch als er lächelte, wirkten seine Züge mit einem Mal weicher, freundlich.

„Sie sind der _Governor_?", fragte Rick.

„Aye."

Der Mann, den Paisley den Governor genannt hatte, legte das Walkie-Talkie beiseite und schüttelte Rick die Hand.

„Aber Sie können mich auch Philip nennen."

„Rick Grimes", erwiderte Rick. Sie hielten den Augenkontakt länger als üblich, während ihre Hände sich berührten, beide suchten in den Augen des anderen nach etwas. Dann ließen sie gleichzeitig los und nickten sich zu.

„Das sind meine Frau Lori und mein Sohn Carl", sagte Rick. „Glenn, T-Dog, Maggie, Beth."

„Sie sind verwundet?", fragte der Governor, dessen wache Augen sofort auf T-Dogs gekrümmte Haltung aufmerksam geworden waren.

„Maschinengewehr", erwiderte T-Dog vorsichtig.

Der andere Mann nickte.

„Wir haben eine wirklich gute Ärztin und ein paar ausgebildete Rettungssanitäter hier. Die werden sich ihre Verletzung ansehen."  
„Wir haben bereits einen ihrer Männer auf die Krankenstation geschickt", warf Paisley ein. Rick bemerkte, dass er zwar respektvoll, aber freundschaftlich mit _dem Governor _umging. „Sie sind insgesamt zu neunt. `ne Frau ist mit ihm gegangen. Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus."

„Carol", sagte Lori. „Und der Name des Mannes ist Daryl."

„Was fehlt ihm?", wollte der Governor wissen. Er runzelte die Stirn in, so schien es zumindest, ernsthafter Besorgnis.

Rick stieß den Atem durch die Nase aus.

„Ihm wurde etwas injeziert … Ein Mittel."  
Er rang nach Worten.

„Wir wissen nicht wirklich, was es war", sagte Glenn.

„Ein Mann, ein Neurowissenschaftler namens Rhodes ..."

Rick sah den Governor und Paisley einen Blick austauschen.

„Sie kommen von Rhodes?", fragte Paisley.

Rick spürte sein Inneres verkrampfen. Wenn diese Leute Rhodes´ Verbündete waren, seine Freunde … Sie hätten sich genauso gut gleich von Darrell und seinen Männern erschießen lassen können.

„Meine Güte", sagte der Governor und legte den Kopf verwundert schief, „wie haben Sie´s _da_ lebend rausgeschafft?"

Ricks Schultern sackten, als die Anspannung seinen Körper so schnell verließ, wie sie ihn heimgesucht hatte.

„Es war nicht schön", erwiderte er, „und ziemlich knapp."

„Dieser alte Kauz ist uns schon seit ein paar Monaten ein Dorn im Auge", berichtete Paisley. „Der ist ein richtiger Psychopath, wenn man mich fragt."

„Er hat Ressourcen", erklärte der Governor, „und hat damit einige Leute von hier weggelockt, hauptsächlich welche vom Militär. Er hat Nahrung gebunkert wie für den dritten Weltkrieg und wirbt uns die Leute regelrecht ab, die hier bleiben und uns verteidigen könnten."  
„Aber das Schlimmste kommt ja noch", sagte Paisley.

Der Governor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob die Schultern.

„Wir bezeichnen ihn hier als den Menschenfänger. Nicht nur die Militärs sind auf sein Anwesen gezogen, sondern auch einige Familien, die vorher hier gelebt haben. Sie dachten wohl, es lebe sich dort sicherer und komfortabler."  
„Wir haben niemanden außer den Männern dort gesehen", sagte Rick, dem nichts Gutes schwante. Erst langsam dämmerte ihm das wirkliche Ausmaß der Gefahr, in der sie die ganze Zeit geschwebt hatten.  
„Sie sind alle tot", sagte Paisley.

Rick schloss die Augen.

Da war also die Wahrheit, die er nicht hatte hören wollen.

„Rhodes hat sie als Zombiefutter benutzt oder für seine kranken Experimente. Was weiß ich", sagte Paisley.

„Rhodes", erwiderte Rick, „ist tot."  
Wieder legte der Governor den Kopf schief. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte Rick direkt an.  
„Er wurde von Daryl getötet, nachdem er ihm eine Injektion verabreicht hat."

Paisley hob die buschigen Augenbrauen.

„Holla die Waldfee", sagte er trocken. Und dann zum Governor: „Ein ziemlicher Berg an Neuigkeiten, oder?"

„Würde ich auch meinen", erwiderte der andere ruhig.

„Können Sie ihm helfen?", fragte T-Dog. „Ich meine, wenn Sie hier schon ´ne Ärztin haben und alles …"

Der Governor fuhr sich mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe.

„Es wäre das Mindeste, was wir tun könnten, um Ihrem Freund dafür zu danken, dass er uns diesen Verrückten vom Hals geschafft hat. Aber ich möchte ehrlich sein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas tun können, solange Sie mir nicht mehr Informationen über diese _Injektion _geben, von der Sie immer sprechen."

Rick hatte es gewusst, aber wieder, er hatte die Wahrheit einfach nicht hören wollen.

„Genau das ist unser Problem", sagte er.


	4. Am Abgrund

IV

_Daryl stellte das Sixpack auf der Theke ab._

„_Camels", sagte er und fummelte ein paar zerknüllte Scheine aus seiner Hosentasche._

_Linnie, sie war brünett und hatte ein schönes Lächeln, griff wie immer nach denen ohne Filter._

„_Kommst du heut´ Abend rüber?", fragte sie, während sie die Beträge in die sperrigen Tasten der Kasse haute._

„_Wohl nich´."_

_Sie verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nur: „Aha."_

_Daryl überlegte, ob er noch etwas zu ihr sagen sollte. Die Kassenschublade glitt auf, die Münzen klirrten in den Fächern. Sie wollte ihm das Wechselgeld reichen, doch er nahm das Bier und steckte die Zigaretten in die Brusttasche seines Shirts._

„_Behalt den Rest."_

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Kleingeld in eine Schale, auf die jemand mit Edding „Trinkgeld" gekritzelt hatte._

„_Arbeitest du wieder für Jack?", fragte sie, um zu verhindern, dass er den Laden sofort wieder verließ._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Sondern …?", fragte sie und ärgerte sich, dass man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen musste._

„_Bei Joe´s", erwiderte er. Er sah aus, als wollte er gehen, aber er war zu höflich, um sie einfach stehen zu lassen._

„_Hab dich da gar nich´ geseh´n", sagte Linnie. Die Ölflecken an seinen schwieligen Händen verrieten ihr, dass er sie nicht anlog._

„_Bin jetzt in der kleinen Werkstatt am Stadtrand", sagte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen. „Der Kerl hat sich eingebildet, die Geschäfte würd´n besser laufen mit ´ner zweiten Filiale. Das war sein Wort dafür. Plant wohl, ´ne ganze Kette zu eröffnen."_

„_Joe war schon immer´n Idiot."_

„_Kein Mensch geht da hin. Sitz´den ganzen Tag eigentlich nur auf meinem Arsch."  
Sie grinste._

„_Nimm doch eins der Bücher mit, die du unter´m Bett vor mir versteckst. Und ich mein´ nich´ die Pornos, sondern das ganze kluge Zeug."_

_Er wandte sich halb von ihr ab._

„_Danke für den Tipp", sagte er. Dann verließ er die Tankstelle._

* * *

„Das ist er", sagte sie. Sie trug einen weißen Kittel, genau wie die Sanitäter weiße Hemden trugen. Sie taten das, um sofort für alle als medizinisches Personal erkennbar zu sein. Der Governor hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, es würde die Leute beruhigen, wenn sie sahen, dass wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Ordnung aufrecht erhalten wurde. Sie stimmte ihm zu.

„Sind sie sicher, Dr?", fragte Pete. Er war ein alter Hase in seinem Beruf als Sanitäter, hatte schon so viele Einsätze mitgemacht, dass er sie gar nicht mehr zählen konnte mit seinen zwanzig Jahren Berufserfahrung. Seine Oberarme waren auf und auf mit Tattoos bedeckt, er trug einen Nasenring und sein langes Haar war nach hinten gekämmt und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Sie hatte selten mit einem kompetenteren Mann zusammengearbeitet.

„Ja", erwiderte Dr. Saunders. „Dixon hat mir von ihm erzählt, als er wegen der Schnittwunde hier war. Er hat mir auch seinen Namen gesagt."  
„Daryl."

„Das ist er", wiederholte Saunders und musterte den Mann auf der Liege durch die Tür. Bei ihm saß eine Frau mitte Vierzig mit kurzgeschorenem, grauem Haar. Sie ließ ihn kaum aus den Augen.

„Das ist Merle Dixons kleiner Bruder."

Pete stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Sowas nenn´ ich Zufall. Es wird Dixon nicht gefallen zu hören, dass er … ja, was hat er eigentlich? Wenn du mich fragst sieht er aus, als wär´ er gebissen worden."

„Vielleicht ist dieses Mittel, von dem sie uns erzählt haben, der Auslöser. Es ist gut möglich, dass es die Infektion auslöst, so wie der Biss von einem Untoten."

„Und wenn dem so ist …"

Sie seufzte und wandte sich ab.

„ … dann sollten wir für alle Fälle ´ne Knarre bereit halten", sagte Pete.

* * *

Als Daryls Augenlider flatterten, kam Carol auf die Füße und trat an den Rand der Liege. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihm ins blasse Gesicht.

Aber er öffnete die Augen nicht, sondern entließ nur ein gequältes Stöhnen.

Die Ärztin, eine kleine Frau um die Fünfzig, die das Haar zu einem strengen Knoten trug, aber deren Krähenfüße verrieten, dass sie früher viel und oft gelacht hatte, horchte ihm mit dem Stethoskop die Brust ab. Sie hatten kaum medizinisches Gerät zur Verfügung, denn obwohl die Krankenstation des Hoag aufgrund des Größe des Gefängnisses gut ausgerüstet war, fehlte ihnen der Strom, um sie zu benutzten.

Alte Schule, hieß es da.

„Er hat Herzrasen", stellte sie nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fest.

Carol legte Daryl die Hand auf die geballte Faust. Der Knoten in ihrer Kehle ließ das Sprechen fast nicht zu, aber sie musste die Frage stellen, sie _musste _einfach.

„Stirbt er?"

Ihre Augen waren trocken und brannten. Sie dachte, wenn du stirbst, Daryl, dann habe ich alles verloren, was mir je wichtig war.

Dr. Saunders nickte den Sanitätern zu, die abseits der Liege auf Anweisungen warteten.

„Holt seinen Bruder." Sie sah Carol an, die nach Luft schnappte und mit einem Mal so blass wurde, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

„Für alle Fälle.", erklärte Saunders.

* * *

„So", sagte der Govenor und reichte Rick ein Glas Scotch. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit mutete im Schein der kleinen Lampe an wie dünnflüssiger Honig. Der Raum lag sonst im Schatten. „Und Sie sind also unserem Helikopter hierher gefolgt, ja?"

Rick lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Das Blatt eines Gummibaums streifte ihn an der Wange. Das Glas fühlte sich angenehm schwer an in seiner Hand, es gab ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

„Ja. Ich habe diesen Helikopter schon früher gesehen, in Atlanta." Er dachte, dass es sich anfühlte, als wäre es Jahre her.

Der Governor setzte sich in den Sessel, der Ricks schräg gegenüber stand. Es war die einzige Ecke des Büros, die anheimelnd anmutete. Der Schreibtisch schien aus billigem Holz, an den Wänden entlang reihten sich stählerne Aktenschränke und der Teppichboden war alt und versifft.

„Das ist merkwürdig", erwiderte er.

„Warum?", fragte Rick.

„Wir haben erst vor wenigen Tagen angefangen, den Helikopter einzusetzen, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Wir fliegen auch nicht besonders oft. Verbraucht zu viel Treibstoff."

„Dann muss es da draußen noch andere geben", sagte Rick langsam.

„Vielleicht." Doch der Governor klang nicht so, als würde er das wirklich glauben.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„Seit ein paar Monaten? Es ist schwer, die Zeit im Auge zu behalten. Zuerst waren da nur Paisley, ich und ein paar enge Freunde. Wir haben das Gefängnis nach und nach von den … wie nennen Sie sie, Rick?"

„Beißer."

Der Governor nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Wir haben das Gefängnis nach und nach von den Beißern befreit. Einen Trakt nach dem anderen. Die meisten Gefangenen waren … verwandelt. Uns blieb keine Wahl, da draußen ist es einfach nicht sicher genug. Wollten hier bleiben, bis wir etwas Neues hören, einen Durchbruch in der Forschung. Etwas in der Art. Wir haben gehört, dass die Regierung auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel ist."

„Das Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle existiert nicht mehr", sagte Rick.

Der Governor seufzte leise.

„Soetwas habe ich bereits befürchtet."

„Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob es noch eine Regierung gibt."

Die beiden Männer saßen eine Weile schweigend beieinander, jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Nach und nach", sagte der Governor schließlich, „kamen Menschen hier vorbei. Familien. Gruppen wie ihre, die sich zusammengerauft hatten, um zu überleben. Wir haben sie aufgenommen."

Rick ließ den Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. Die Decke wies Risse auf.

„Irgendwann ist das Gefängnis zu einer Art Kolonie geworden. Wir versuchen, sie zu organisieren so gut es geht. Die Männer, die noch übrig geblieben sind, fahren in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Städte, um Proviant zu organisieren. Die Lebensmittel sind knapp, aber noch reichen sie aus."  
„Wie sieht es mit Vorräten für den Winter aus?", fragte Rick.

Auf den schmalen Lippen des Governors bildete sich ein kleines, freudloses Lächeln.

„Es wird eng."

„Paisley hat uns gesagt, dass es hier noch Beißer gibt."

„Im Westtrakt, ja. Doch er ist sicher abgeriegelt. Solange man die Türen verschlossen lässt, sind wir sicher."

Rick dachte an Hershels Scheune.

„Wir kümmern uns darum, sobald wir können", sagte der Governor, dem Ricks Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war.

„Jetzt, wo wir Verstärkung bekommen haben", fügte er hinzu.

Rick leerte sein Glas mit einem großen Schluck.

„Wo werden wir übernachten?", fragte er.

„Paisley teilt ihnen die Zellen zu." Er stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen den gleichen Komfort bieten, wie sie ihn in Rhodes´ Haushalt erlebt haben."

„Glauben Sie mir, Philip", sagte Rick und sah dem anderen Mann ernst in die Augen, „darauf können wir getrost verzichten."

Der Governor nickte und stellte sein Glas ab.

„Sie bekommen Decken und Rationen zugeteilt. Wir bereiten Mahlzeiten in der Gefängnisküche zu, mittags und abends. Es ist einfacher, die ganzen Leute so satt zu kriegen, als jedem die Lebensmittel auszuteilen. Zudem wird erwartet, dass Sie sich einbringen. Küchendienst, Beschaffung der Lebensmittel …"

„Reinigung des Westtrakts."

Der Govenor zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Sie haben es begriffen."  
Rick nickte. Er hielt das, was der Governor ihm sagte, für vernünftig. Wenn sie in diesem Gefängnis friedlich leben wollten, mussten sie zusammenarbeiten. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie groß der Organisationsaufwand war, um aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis eine funktionierende, kleine Stadt zu machen.

„Wir halten die Waffen unter Verschluss. Es ist besser so. Es gibt einige … sagen wir, schwierige Individuen hier, von denen ich nicht wünsche, dass sie bewaffnet durch die Gänge laufen."

„Das kann ich akzeptieren."

„Paisley kümmert sich um diese Dinge. Er war Marineoffizier. Ich kenne ihn, seit ich mit meiner Familie aus der Stadt geflohen bin. Er ist ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann und ich bitte Sie, das zu tun, was er sagt. Solange Sie und ihre Gruppe sich an die Regeln halten, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht mit uns hier leben könnten."

„Glauben Sie mir, nach allem, was passiert ist, haben wir kein Bedürfnis nach Ärger. Wir wollen einfach nur … durchatmen."

Der Governor lächelte vage.

„Wollen wir das nicht alle?"

Er erhob sich und trat hinüber zum Fenster. Das Walkie-Talkie lag auf dem Fensterbrett, stellte Rick fest.

„Was machen wir nun mit ihrem Freund Daryl?", fragte er schließlich.

Rick strich mit der Daumenkuppe über die Rundung des Glases. Eine Idee hatte sich in seinem Kopf gesponnen, er hatte sie gedreht und gewendet und sie war immernoch absurd, gefährlich, doch es war das einzige, was auch nur im Ansatz sinnvoll erschien.

„Es könnte jemanden geben, der weiß, was Daryl fehlt", sagte er. „Sie hat im Haushalt des Professors gelebt und ihm, zumindest soviel ich weiß, bei seinen Forschungen assistiert. Doch wir haben sie …"  
Das Wort lag ihm schwer auf der Zunge.

„ … zurückgelassen. Wenn das stimmt, dann könnte sie die einzige sein, die Daryl helfen kann."

„Das ist Ihr Plan? Nach Rhodes´ Assistentin suchen?"

„Es gibt da noch einen anderen Weg …"

Der Governor blickte hinauf in den tristen grauen Himmel. Ein Gewitter zog auf. Bald würde es Regen geben.

„Wir müssten zurück in das Haus, das Labor. Dort muss es Unterlagen geben, irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen. Dann wüsste ihre Ärztin, wogegen sie Daryl behandeln muss."

Der Governor drehte sich langsam zu Rick um.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?", fragte er.

„Bitte."

„Beide Pläne erscheinen mir nicht besonders … ausgereift."

„Es ist alles, was mir einfällt", erwiderte Rick und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Der Governor schwieg eine Weile.  
„Sprechen Sie mit Paisley. Wenn Sie dieses irrsinnige Vorhaben, dahin zurückzugehen, wo Sie fast gestorben wären, wirklich in die Tat umsetzen wollen, dann ist er Ihr Mann."

Rick blickte auf und sah in das versonnene Gesicht des anderen Mannes, der mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster lehnte.

„Danke." Ricks Stimme klang seltsam erstickt.

* * *

Er hörte sie sprechen. Was sie sagte, konnte er nicht verstehen, aber er erkannte ihre Stimme. Es war, als läge er auf dem Boden eines Schachtes, so entfernt kamen ihm die Geräusche vor. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Seine Glieder lagen, wie von Gewichten beschwert, auf etwas das weicher war als der Boden. Daryl fragte sich vage, ob der Professor ihn in ein Bett verfrachtet hatte, das kam ihm absurd vor, wie hätte der alte Mann ihn tragen sollen?

Und wohin war Avery verschwunden? Warum half sie ihm nicht, sie war ihm ihr Leben schuldig. Daryl hätte zumindest erwartet, dass sie ihm jetzt aus der Klemme half.

Carol sprach mit Rick über irgendetwas. Über ihn?

Er hasste es, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprach.

Er fragte sich, warum sie um ihn herumstanden und ihn nicht aus diesem Keller schafften, er fragte sich …

… _wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt, Bruder? Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?_

Jemand packte ihn und schüttelte ihn kräftig.

Daryl wollte sagen „Verpiss dich", brachte aber nur ein undeutliches Brabbeln zustande, er hatte nicht so recht die Kontrolle über seine Lippen, die taub waren, oder seinen Körper, der auch taub war, oder seinen Verstand, der ihm Streiche zu spielen schien.

Er öffnete die Augen und das grobporige Gesicht seines Bruders schwebte über ihm.

_Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?_

Der eiserne Griff um seinen Kragen löste sich, er sank zurück.

_Ich bring euch um. Ich bring euch um!_

Carol schrie. Eine dunkle Stimme bellte Befehle.

Daryl fragte sich, warum sie nicht aufhören konnten, so einen Krach zu veranstalten. Er wollte doch nur schlafen.

* * *

_Sein Blick ging an Carol vorbei. Da stand sie, auf dem Absatz der Treppe, die linke Hand lag auf dem Geländer und lächelte, als wollte sie sagen: Und ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht._

_Er trug seine Armbrust mit dem Gurt am Rücken und hielt sein Jagdmesser in der Hand. Von der Spitze tropfte Blut._

_Beißer-Riley würde nie wieder nach ihm greifen, er würde nie wieder einem seiner Freunde die Gedärme herausreißen, so wie es mit Dale geschehen war. Daryl nahm sich vor, zu überleben._

„_Warum hast du uns geholfen?", wollte er wissen. Avery sah nicht mehr aus wie Avery, sie ähnelte Linnie aus der Tankstelle._

„_Weil du ein guter Mensch bist." Sie klang wie Carol._

„_Du solltest nicht mehr in dieser Tanke arbeiten", sagte Daryl. „Ist voll mit Beißern."_

„_Ich weiß", erwiderte Avery, oder Linnie, oder wer zum Teufel auch immer._

_Diese ganze Scheiße bereitete ihm bestialische Kopfschmerzen._

„_Was meinst du?" Sie sah ihn an. Er mochte ihr Haar so sehr. „Verwandelst du dich jetzt in ´nen Beißer?"_

_Er hob das Jagdmesser und betrachtete es, das getrocknete Blut an der Klinge, das frische Blut darüber, wie ein Pinsel, den man nicht auswäscht und dann in einen neuen Eimer Farbe taucht._

„_Scheiß drauf", sagte er. „Hauptsache, ihr erschießt mich gleich."_

_Er hob die Spitze des Messers an seine Schläfe._


	5. Peng und tot

V

„_It ain´t no surprise … with your little silver lies_", sie sang leise, vor allem, um sich zu beruhigen, „_got me feeling tranquilized_". Sie wippte ihren Körper sanft mit der Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern kam. „_When she lend me her surprise_ …"

Sie hatte die Kassette im Handschuhfach gefunden. Sie fragte sich mehr denn je, wem dieser Wagen einmal gehört hatte. War er dem Professor zum Opfer gefallen, genauso wie all die anderen, von denen er behauptet hatte, sie waren gegangen?

Warum, fragte sie sich, und die Musik trat in den Hintergrund, sie nahm sie gar nicht mehr richtig war, warum habe ich diesem Mann jemals nur ein Wort geglaubt? Die blauen Flecken, die er ihr beigebracht hatte, hätten ihre Warnung genug sein sollen.

Aber sie konnte sich nicht frei sprechen von jeder Schuld. Sie hatte Glenns Blutprobe genommen, _weil _sie geahnt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Weil ihr sein Zustand merkwürdig vorgekommen war. Weil sie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Am Ende war sie zu feige gewesen, die Probe auszuwerten. Sie war zu feige gewesen, Daryl zu helfen. Sie hätte beinahe jeden von diesen Menschen ihrem Schicksal überlassen. _Peng und tot_.

Schätzchen, sagte die kleine böse Stimme ihres Gewissens, du hättest das echt verdient.

Sie dachte daran, wie sie den Schmutz von Daryls Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch nicht gewusst, wie egoistisch sie sein würde. Was für ein schlechter Mensch sie war.

* * *

Rick stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, als er rückwärts in den Hof geschubst wurde. Merle baute sich vor ihm auf und er kam ihm noch größer vor, noch breitschultriger als bei ihrer ersten Konfrontation, damals auf dem Dach des Kaufhauses in Atlanta. Doch diesmal hatte Merle nur eine Hand zur Verfügung, um auf sein Gegenüber loszugehen. Es machte nichts. Es würde reichen, ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen, wie er es so lange vorgehabt hatte. Rick wünschte sich seine Waffe herbei.

„Dixon, hör auf!", schrie der Sanitäter namens Pete, der ihnen bis nach draußen gefolgt war.

„Fick dich!", erwiderte Merle, das Gesicht zu einer Fratze aus Wut verzogen. „Ich hab´ mit dem Arschloch ´ne offene Rechnung und es wird verdammt nochmal Zeit, sie zu begleichen!"

Er ging wieder auf Rick los, der sich unter ihm wegduckte, wendiger kleiner Scheißer, aber er konnte nicht ewig weglaufen.

Der Hof war menschenleer. Es war kurz nach sechs, Zeit fürs Abendessen. Die meisten würden die Gelegenheit nutzen und im Speisesaal nach Gesellschaft und Ablenkung vom tristen Alltag hinter dem grauen Gemäuer suchen. Sie waren fast alleine.

„Saunders ist auf dem Weg zum Governor!", sagte Pete, der versuchte, Merle von Rick wegzuziehen. Merle verpasste ihm einen heftigen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen, Pete wich zurück und klatschte sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Blut sprühte aus seiner Nase.

„Ah! Du blödes Arschloch!" Seine Stimme klang nur noch gedämpft.

„Merle", sagte Rick beschwörend, die Hände erhoben, Handflächen nach außen. Ich will keinen Streit, sagte die Geste. „Lassen Sie uns darüber reden."  
Merle riss seinen rechten Arm hoch, der in einem unförmigen Stummel endete. Der Anblick war so obszön, so abstoßend, Rick konnte die Augen nicht abwenden.

„Ja, sieh genau hin! Sieh dir an, was ihr mir angetan habt, ihr feigen kleinen Wichser! Ich ramm´ dir den Stumpf so tief in den Arsch, dass er oben wieder raus kommt!"

„Alter, die schmeißen dich raus!", schrie Pete, er näselte nun so stark, dass er kaum zu verstehen war.

„Ich verstehe Ihre Wut", sagte Rick und wich dem linken Haken aus, der ihm das Kiefer hätte brechen sollen.

„Ach, verstehst du das, ja? Das freut mich aber für dich!"

Merle kam immer weiter auf ihn zu und Rick stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen der grauen Busse, die für den Transport der Gefangenen.

„Sie helfen Ihrem Bruder nicht, indem …" Doch Ricks Worte wurden mittem im Satz abgeschnitten, als ihn Merles Knie in die Nieren traf. Er sackte stöhnend zusammen.

„Lass das meine Angelegenheit sein", presste Merle zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, packte Ricks Schopf und knallte seinen Kopf gegen das Metall des Busses.

Die Gedanken flossen aus Ricks Kopf wie das Blut aus Petes Nase.

„Verdammt!"

Pete, dessen Nase inzwischen zu einem unförmigen Knollen angeschwollen war und unter dessen Augen sich bereits satte blaue Veilchen bildeten, rammte Merle mit voller Wucht von der Seite, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und beide auf dem Boden landeten.

Merle begann, in blinder Wut um sich zu schlagen und traf Pete dabei schmerzhaft an der Schulter, doch die meisten Schläge gingen daneben, sein Stumpf schnitt durch die Luft. Rick kam langsam auf die Beine, lehnte sich mit der Schulter schwer gegen den Bus und versuchte, wieder klar zu werden.

„Dort!" Saunders deutete hinüber zu den Männern, die auf dem Boden lagen und um die Oberhand rangen. Paisley lief auf sie zu, entsicherte die Pistole mit dem geübten Handgriff des Berufssoldaten und hielt sie Merle an den Kopf.

„Runter von ihm", sagte er. Er musste die Stimme nicht erheben, damit Merle gehorchte. Er war derjenige mit der geladenen Waffe in der Hand.

Merle ließ endlich von Pete ab, der den Kopf auf die Erde sinken ließ und sich mit dem Ärmel das Blut vom Mund wischte.

„Oh Mann, was hat da so lange gedauert?", fragte er, aber niemand verstand ihn durch das Blut.

„Hoch mit Ihnen, Dixon", sagte Paisley. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit dem Mann zu tun hatte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er Ärger gemacht, als er betrunken und zusammen mit seinen Schlägern, die ihm folgten wie treue Jünger, einen mexikanischen Familienvater bedroht hatte.

Merle kam langsam auf die Beine, die Arme erhoben, und zeigte Paisley mit der verbliebenen linken Hand den Mittelfinger.

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Pailsey freundlich. Der Governor kam in großen Schritten auf sie zu, neben ihm Saunders.

„Alles okay, Rick?", fragte er. Die Ärztin half Pete auf die Beine.

„Ja", murmelte Rick, der sich noch nicht wieder ganz gesammelt hatte.

„Langsam, Pete", sagte Saunders. „Komm. Ich seh mir das mal an."

Sie führte ihn an den Männern vorbei ins Gebäude.

„Damit Sie´s wissen", knurrte Merle in die Richtung des Governors, „dieser Kerl ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich meine Hand verloren habe. Er hat mich auf ´nem Dach in der Zombie-Metropole Nummero uno zurückgelassen, er und sein Nigger-Kumpel."

Der Governor runzelte die Stirn über Merles Wortwahl, sah aber fragend zu Rick. Der richtete sich endlich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Es stimmt", sagte er schlicht. „Aber wir sind zurückgekommen. T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn und ich. Wir sind zurückgekommen, doch Sie waren bereits … verschwunden."

„Pah." Merle spuckte Rick vor die Füße.

„Und das soll ich jetzt ´nem Arschloch wie dir glauben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist", sagte der Governor, „aber ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen die Regeln, die hier herrschen, erklärt habe. Nicht zum ersten Mal, Merle."

Merle starrte den anderen Mann, der eine Spur kleiner war als er selbst und dennoch so viel Autorität ausstrahlte, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. Hass sprach aus diesem Blick. Verachtung.

Und doch, dachte Rick erstaunt, hört er ihm zu.

„Wenn Sie noch einmal jemanden in dieser Kolonie angreifen, müssen wir Sie bitten, uns zu verlassen."

„Und was ist mit dem?", zischte Merle und deutete mit seinem Stumpf auf Rick. „Was ist mit ihm, häh?"

„Ich habe mich vorhin mit Rick unterhalten", erwiderte der Governor, unbeeindruckt von Merles Zorn. „Soweit ich das verstanden habe, hat er vor, Ihrem Bruder das Leben zu retten. Ist es nicht das, was auch Sie wollen?"

Merle wurde ruhig.

Rick starrte den Governor an und hatte in diesem Moment nichts für den Mann übrig als schiere Bewunderung.

* * *

Sie fuhr seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Der dunkle Himmel über ihr brodelte. Das tiefe Grollen des Donners war so laut, dass es zeitweise die Musik im Wagen übertönte.

Sie hatte Gewitter immer gemocht, sie fand das zornige Toben der Gezeiten beruhigend. Selbst jetzt, in dem kleinen Honda, mitten auf der Straße, die sie in eine ungewisse Zukunft führte, entspannte sich ihr Körper. Die kühle Luft drang durch die Ritzen des Wagens, aber es tat gut, den Regen zu riechen, der nun in satten Tropfen auf der Windschutzscheibe barst und in immer schnellerem Rhythmus auf das Wagendach trommelte.

Sie blickte wieder hinüber zu dem Colt auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Sie würde lernen müssen zu schießen. Irgendwann würden ihre wenigen Vorräte zu Neige gehen, dann musste sie in eine Stadt, um sich Essen zu besorgen. Der Gedanke jagte ihr solche Angst ein, erweckte solches Widerstreben in ihr – Stadt war gleichbedeutend mit Zombies, Zombies waren gleichbedeutend damit einen grauenhaften, entsetzlichen Tod zu sterben – aber was blieb ihr für eine Wahl, sie war auf sich gestellt, sie …

BUMM.

Sie kreischte und riss voller Entsetzen das Lenkrad herum, als etwas Schweres von ihrer Windschutzscheibe abprallte, ihr die Sicht nahm, das Innere des Wagens verdunkelte, um dann von der Motorhaube zu rutschen. Die Räder glitten über die rutschige Straße und sie verlor die Kontrolle, ihre Hände flogen vom Lenkrad, das sich mit einer Wucht um sich selbst drehte. Ihr erster Impuls war, sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen, doch sie riss sich zusammen, packte das Lenkrad, dass durch ihre Hände glitt und ihre Handflächen aufrieb, doch endlich fand ihr Fuß die Bremse, der Wagen entschleunigte, rutschte über die regennasse Straße und blieb nach einer heftigen Kurve stehen.

Ihre Augen waren so groß wie Monde und sie atmete heftig, als wäre sie gerannt.

* * *

„Sie brauchen mich, Merle", erwiderte Rick heftig.

Sie standen sich im Büro der Gefängnisleitung gegenüber, dort, wo Rick vor kaum mehr als einer halben Stunde ein Glas Scotch getrunken hatte.

Der Governor saß auf der Kante des Schreibtischs, Arme verschränkt, und beobachtete beide genau. Paisley war auch anwesend, er trug seine Pistole am Gürtel.  
Rick wünschte sich, Glenn wäre hier, T-Dog oder irgendein anderer, aber vermutlich hätte das Merle noch mehr in Rage versetzt.

Merle stieß einen zischenden Laut aus.  
„Das ich nicht lache!"

„Sie wissen nicht, wo das Anwesen ist", sagte der Governor. Seit sie hier waren und darüber stritten, ob Rick Merle auf der Suche nach Avery begleiten sollte, waren das seine ersten Worte. „Damit fängt es doch schon einmal an."  
„Ich find´s schon", sagte Merle, wandte sich aber nicht ab von Rick, dem gegenüber er sich aufgebaut hatte. Die Stimmung im Raum war zum Reißen gespannt. Paisleys Finger zuckten, er rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Dixon versuchen würde, Rick den Kopf einzuschlagen.

„Und Sie denken, das Mädchen" – „Avery", warf Rick ein. „Avery wird Ihnen vertrauen?"

„Wenn ich der Göre sage, dass das Leben meines Bruders auf dem Spiel steht …"  
„Ich komme trotzdem mit", erwiderte Rick. „Es steht nicht zur Debatte. Daryl ist Teil unserer Gruppe … er ist ein Freund."

Merle zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Belustigung löste nun den verärgerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Das klingt, als hättet ihr euch ja alle furchtbar lieb gewonnen."

Was dieser Penner Grimes sagte, scherte ihn nicht. Er kannte seinen Bruder besser. Daryl wusste, worauf es ankam – auf die Sippe.

Und doch nagte der Zweifel an Merle, seit dem Tag, an dem er von diesem Dach geflohen war und dabei Grenzen überschritten hatte, die er nie wieder würde neu ziehen können.

„Ich schulde Daryl das Leben meines Sohnes. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie durch Ihre Wut sein Leben wegwerfen. Wir werden gemeinsam losziehen und die Informationen beschaffen, die Dr. Saunders braucht."

Die Bestimmtheit in Ricks Stimme ließ Merle die Augen verdrehen.

„Damit du´s weißt, Arschloch", sagte Merle, „sobald wir ´ne Medizin gefunden haben, die meinen Bruder von dieser Infektion heilt, hört der Spaß auf."  
Der Governor und Paisley wechselten einen Blick, doch Rick schien unbeeindruckt von dieser Drohung und nickte. Er fragte sich, ob Merle klar war, dass ihr Vorhaben ein Himmelfahrtskommando war.

* * *

„Ich bin es müde, dir zu sagen, dass du nicht gehen sollst."

Sie saß auf der Britsche, die unbequem war. Wasser tropfte von der Decke, doch darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Es regnete mittlerweile ohne Unterlass.

„Lori …"  
„Geh, Rick."

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht war fahl.

„Ich meine es ernst. Vielleicht bist du zufrieden, wenn du stirbst. Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was du willst."  
„Lori!" Er griff nach ihr, doch sich entwand sich seiner Hand und rutschte von ihm weg. Er stand mitten in der Zelle, sie stritten mit gesenkten Stimmen, da sie keine Privatsphäre hatten. Die schwere Tür stand offen, die nächsten Zellen nur wenige Schritte entfernt.

Sie drehte den Kopf weg. Das Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, sodass er es nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm jemals wirklich verziehen hatte, dass er Shane getötet hatte. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

* * *

Sie brauchte Minuten, bis sie sich beruhigte.

Die Windschutzscheibe war gerissen und an den Ecken gesplittert, aber noch hing sie in der Fassung.

Die Musik dudelte weiter und war plötzlich unerträglich. Sie drückte auf den Knopf und stellte fest, dass die bleierne Stille auch nicht besser war. Dann wurde sie sich wieder dem Geräusch des trommelnden Regens gewahr und mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in sie. Sie griff nach dem Colt, öffnete dabei mit der anderen Hand die Fahrertür, stieß sie mit dem Fuß auf und rutschte aus dem Wagen.

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu der Stelle, an der der Unfall passiert war.

Was hatte sie erwischt? Einen von _denen_?

Sie spürte kaum, wie der Regen sie durchnässte, als sie um den Honda herumging. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Bündel, dass mitten auf der Straße lag. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, durch den heftigen, windgepeitschten Regen konnte sie kaum etwas erkennen.

Sie hob die Waffe. Clint hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man sie entsicherte. Wann war das gewesen? Es musste eine Million Jahre her sein.

Sie ging mit erhobenem Revolver auf das Bündel zu. Als sie näher trat, erkannte sie, was es war:

Eine Hirschkuh, die blutend und reglos dalag. Der Regen schwemmte das Rot in die Mitte der Straße.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie mit großen Augen.

Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch da stieß das Tier ein stotterndes Schnauben aus, der Brustkorb erzitterte und sie sah, dass es noch lebte.

Oh nein.

Das Haar klebte ihr mittlerweile im Gesicht. Später würde sie frieren, aber jetzt bemerkte sie weder die Nässe noch die Kälte.

Bitte nicht.

Die Hirschkuh öffnete das Maul. Die große, blasse Zunge hing heraus, als es nach Luft rang. Avery konnte sehen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte.

Sie richtete den Blick nach oben, die dunklen Wolken über ihr, ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, grell und blendend. Sie hob die Waffe erneut, stellte mit einem kurzen Blick sicher, dass sie auf den Schädel zielte, und feuerte.

Sie war den Rückstoß inzwischen gewohnt, hatte mit ihm gerechnet, anders als damals, als sie vor den Zombies davon gerannt waren. Warum, fragte sie sich, macht es mir nichts aus, denen in den Kopf zu schießen, aber bei einer Hirschkuh breche ich in Tränen aus?

Ihre Augen brannten und sie blickte sich nicht an, was sie angerichtet hatte, als sie zum Wagen zurückkehrte.

Nur wenige Meter weiter, am Rand einer Baumgruppe, hoben die Beißer ihre Köpfe nach dem lauten Knall.


	6. Glücksfee

VI

Rick kam sich vor wie ein Lügner, als er in den Wagen stieg. Paisley saß neben ihm, hatte darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten. Er sagte, er könne Rick unmöglich mit einem Mann allein lassen, der ihm bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit einen Stein über den Hinterkopf ziehen würde. Merle saß breitbeinig auf der Rückbank. Sie hatten ihm keine Waffe gegeben, worüber sie fast wieder in Streit ausgebrochen wären, doch Paisley hatte das letzte Wort gehabt.

Rick war zu Glenn gegangen, um ihm von ihrem Vorhaben zu berichten. Er hatte ihn gebeten, bei der Gruppe zu bleiben. Rick wusste nicht, wie sicher es im Hoag wirklich war, doch er ahnte, dass sie nicht für immer dort bleiben würden. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Familie, dass die Gruppe auf einen Schlag auseinander brach.

Und er hatte Carl nichts davon erzählt, dass er ging.

Diese Tatsache quälte ihn, doch er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht und Lori hatte sich geweigert, es für ihn zu erledigen.

Er sagte sich, die einzige Möglichkeit, seinem Sohn ein weiteres Trauma zu ersparen, war lebend zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Sie fuhren los und Rick fühlte sich trotzdem wie ein Verräter.

„Was ist der Plan?", fragte Paisley nach einer Weile. Die Scheibenwischer glitten über die Windschutzscheibe. Rick hatte das Fernlicht angestellt, trotzdem konnte er kaum etwas sehen.

„Klingeln wir doch einfach", schlug Merle vor, „und wenn sie aufmachen, erschießen wir jeden einzelnen dieser Wichser."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir dafür genug Munition haben", erwiderte Rick.

„Es dürften nicht mehr viele sein, wenn ihr acht Männer ausgeschaltet habt", sagte Paisley. „Aber trotzdem sind sie uns zahlenmäßig überlegen. Und sie haben den Vorteil, dass das Grundstück gesichert ist wie Fort Knox."

„Immerhin nicht wie das Hoag", erwiderte Paisley. Da, schon wieder dieser Galgenhumor. Sie würden alle noch zu großen Komikern werden.

Rick entlockte es nichtsdestotrotz ein trockenes Schmunzeln.

* * *

Avery wandte sich von dem toten Tier ab und ging zurück zum Wagen. Die Waffe lag ihr plötzlich so schwer in der Hand, als ob sie Tonnen wiegen würde. Sie warf sie auf den Beifahrersitz, nachdem sie hinters Steuer gesunken war, als könnte sie sie nicht schnell genug loswerden. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Schlüssel in der Zündung drehte.

Der Honda spuckte, stotterte, dann ging der Motor aus.

Sie versuchte es erneut.

Diesmal passierte gar nichts.

Na toll, dachte sie. Großartig.

Sie ließ die Stirn gegen das Lenkrad sinken und fragte sich, was zum Teufel sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie kam sich unfassbar dumm vor; sie konnte nicht schießen, sie kannte sich nicht mit Autos aus, und wenn sie gleich die Motorhaube öffnen und mit leerem Blick hineinstarren würde, tat sie das nur, um sich zu sagen, immerhin hab ich´s versucht.

„Ich bin tot", flüsterte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Sobald sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass es stimmte – sie würde in dieser Welt nicht alleine überleben.

„_Rassst_."

Es war kein richtiges Wort, eher ein guturaler Laut der Agression, der aus den Tiefen einer vielleicht menschlichen Kehle kam. Und es war direkt neben ihr.

Sie riss den Kopf hoch und der Schrei blieb ihr buchstäblich im Halse stecken, als sie sich Auge in Auge fand mit einem von _denen_. Die milchigen Augen blickten sie an, es war groß und sah aus wie ein Farmer, es trug eine Latzhose und sie konnte sehen, wie sich das Karohemd in seinen Nacken gefräst hatte, wie geschmolzenes Plastik in die Haut gesunken war, die farblos, nein, bläulich aussah und so sehr stank, dass es ihr den Atem verschlug.

Den großen Händen, die nach ihr griffen, fehlten die Fingerkuppen, die Finger endeten in einer schwarzen Masse, die Schimmel hätte sein können oder Dreck oder sonst irgendetwas.

Es stank.

Sie rutschte von den Klauen weg, doch es packte sie an den Fußgelenken und zog sie zu sich. Sie schrie wieder und ihre Hände flatterten wie Vögel, als sie nach dem Colt tastete, sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von der wandelnden Leiche. Sie schauderte, als die Hände ihre nackten Knöchel berührten, das Fehlen jeder menschlichen Wärme verursachte ihr Übelkeit, so unnatürlich fühlte es sich an, so _falsch._

Ihre Finger stießen gegen den Lauf des Colts. Sie hob ihn an und beinahe wäre er ihr aus der bebenden Hand gerutscht. Kühler Speichel tropfte auf sie, durchweichte den Stoff an ihrem Bauch. Es hielt sie fest und zog sich gleichzeitig auf sie, wie ein Vergewaltiger, der nach seinem Opfer geifert.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, den Revolver in ihrer Hand richtig herum zu nesteln, aber sie hatte nur ihre linke Hand frei, mit der anderen berührte sie das Ding an der Schulter und drückte es von sich. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich dabei vor Anstrengung, es war so unfassbar kräftig, ihr Arm knickte ein, als der Zombie sich weiter über sie beugte. Nun spürte sie die Luft auf der Wange, die zwischen den eiternden Lippen herausströmte.

Atem konnte man das nicht nennen.

Es war ihr jetzt so nahe, dass sie die kleinen, satt-gelben Maden sehen konnte, die sich in einer alten Wunde an seiner Stirn wanden. Die Galle kam ihr hoch. Der Zombie riss das Maul weit auf, die Zähne waren bemerkenswert gerade, jedoch beinah schwarz vor Dreck und … war das verkrustetes Blut?

Ihre Finger glitten endlich um den Griff des Revolvers, ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken, sie stieß ihm die Mündung zwischen die Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als sie den Abzug mit dem Zeigefinger umschloss, schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie nicht entsichert hatte, dass es jetzt zu spät war, das nachzuholen und dass sie gleich unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen bei lebendigem Leibe gefressen werden würde.

Doch der ohrenbetäubende Knall der Waffe strafte sie Lügen.

Sie hatte vorhin vergessen, den Revolver wieder zu sichern.

Sie war Atheistin, doch sie dankte Gott.

Das Hirn des Zombies spritzte durch die Austrittswunde am Hinterkopf und er brach auf ihr zusammen, endlich leblos, endlich wirklich tot.

Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, sie hatte Mühe, mit dem Gewicht auf sich zu atmen, doch sie lag einfach nur da. Dann fing sich an zu schreien.

* * *

Die drei Köpfe ruckten gleichzeitig hoch, sodass es in einem anderen Leben komisch ausgesehen hätte.  
„Das war ein Schuss", sagte Paisley. Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Sie spähten hinaus in den Regen, die Scheibenwischer quietschten unangenehm, und versuchten etwas zu erkennen.

Rick trat das Gaspedal durch.

* * *

Sie hätte vielleicht für den Rest ihres Lebens weiter geschrien, doch irgendetwas in ihr schnappte wieder ein, die lose Sicherung wurde wieder umgelegt, und sie verstummte, klappte den Mund zu und fühlte sich plötzlich so dumpf, so wie sich die Müdigkeit nach langem, langem Weinen einstellt.

Sie schob das Ding von sich, bis es aus dem Honda rutschte, rappelte sich auf und kroch aus der Beifahrertür ins Freie. Der Regen war eine Wohltat, denn sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre ihr ganzer Körper verkeimt, als krabbelten die Maden über ihre Haut.

Als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie es.

Wie Schatten bewegten sie sich auf sie zu. Es waren mehr als an der Tankstelle. Sie bildeten eine Front und humeplten, schleiften sich in ihre Richtung. Sie waren nahe.

Sie starrte ihnen mit offenem Mund entgegen.

Dann sprang sie auf. Sie traf keine bewussten Entscheidungen, alles, was sie tat, geschah aus Instinkt, denn ihr Verstand war weit weg, vergraben unter der Dumpfheit des Schocks.

Zuerst lief sie zum Kofferraum, den Colt in der Linken, stieß ihn auf, griff sich die Sporttasche, deren Gurt sie sich umwarf, und das Maschinengewehr, das sie sich umhängte. Sie blickte nicht zurück, obwohl sie glaubte, sie bereits Stöhnen zu hören.

Avery begann zu laufen.

* * *

Rick umklammerte das Lenkrad so fest mit den Händen wie Paisley seine Pistole.

„Fuck", stieß Merle hinter ihnen aus. „Gebt mir verdammt nochmal ´ne Waffe, dass ich mich verteidigen kann!"

„Klappe", sagte Paisley.

Sie kniffen die Augen zusammen, doch sie erkannten erst etwas, als der Kegel des Fernlichts die Gestalt erreichte, ein unförmiger Schatten, der mehr humpelnd als laufend auf sie zukam.

„`n Beißer!", rief Merle. „Niet´ ihn um!"

Der Chevrolet bretterte auf die Gestalt zu, die Scheinwerfer erfassten sie, das lange Haar, der Parka durchnässt, schleppte sie sich mit der Tasche weiter, riss die Arme nach oben und winkte dem heranrasenden Fahrzeug.

„Scheiße!" Rick riss den Fuß vom Gas und drückte die Bremse durch.

Die Reifen quietschten auf dem Asphalt, wenn Avery in diesem Moment in dem Auto gesessen hätte, hätte sie ein Déjà-vu gehabt, doch sie war da draußen und der Kotflügel streifte ihr Schienbein, die Wucht schleuderte sie zur Seite und sie landete auf dem Boden, prellte sich das Steißbein, aber sie lebte.

„Das ist sie", sagte Rick, der Schrecken machte das Sprechen schwer, er musste jedes Wort aus seiner Kehle zwingen. „Das ist Rhodes´ Assistentin."

Merle jubelte.

„Schwein muss man haben!"

Paisley und Rick rissen die Türen auf und stürtzten aus dem Wagen.

„Avery!", rief Rick über das Tosen des Unwetters hinweg. Man konnte kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Erst, als er nur mehr Schritte von ihr entfernt war, sah er ihr bleiches Gesicht, das, umrahmt von den nassen Strähnen ihres dunklen Haars, kalkweiß wirkte.

Sie blinzelte verständnislos zu ihm auf.

„Hast du dich verletzt?" Rick griff nach ihr und versuchte, ihr auf die Beine zu helfen. Sie zitterte unter seinen Händen wie Espenlaub. Das Maschinengewehr baumelte an ihrer Schulter. Die Tasche lag durchnässt neben ihr.

„Rick", sagte Paisley langsam. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war von etwas abgelenkt worden, einer Bewegung, nur einen Steinwurf die Straße entlang. Jetzt erkannte er, was da auf sie zukam. Und er sah, _wieviele _davon.

Rick hob den Kopf und folgte Paisleys Blick. Er sah es sofort.

„Hoch mit dir!" Diesmal zerrte er Avery förmlich auf die Füße. Paisley lief zum Wagen zurück und Rick wollte das Mädchen mit sich ziehen, doch sie wehrte sich. Er starrte sie an und verstand nicht, was sie sagte, der Donner übertönte alles, sah nur, wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten.

Merle hämmerte mit der Faust auf die Hupe.

„ … meine Tasche!", schrie Avery. Sie machte sich von ihm los und stolperte, offensichtlich kaum in der Lage zu laufen. Er wusste nicht, warum ihr diese Tasche so verdammt wichtig war, aber er hatte keine Zeit, darüber zu diskutieren, also schnappte er sich den Griff, ließ den Arm um ihre Taille gleiten und zog sie zum Chevrolet. Merle riss die Hintertür auf und Avery fiel auf den Rücksitz. Rick klemmte sich hinters Steuer, die Türen fielen schmetternd zu, er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein in dem Moment, als die ersten Hände auf die Scheiben niedersausten. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel, er beschleunigte, und sie fuhren den Beißern davon.

* * *

Lori legte Carol die Hände auf die Schultern. Sie saß zusammengesackt auf dem Stuhl vor Daryls Krankenbett. Sie trug immer schon zu große Sachen, doch Lori hatte den Eindruck, dass Carol an Gewicht verloren hatte, sodass das T-Shirt mit den kleinen, aufgedruckten Blumen nun unförmig an ihr herabhing. Die kleine Halskette schwang leicht vor und zurück, als sie sich vorbeugte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Lori strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Es wird gut", flüsterte sie immer wieder. „Es wird alles gut gehen."

Sie betrachtete Daryl, der inzwischen ruhiger geworden war, aufgehört hatte, im Schlaf um sich zu treten.

Lori glaubte selbst nicht, was sie sagte, zuviele hatte sie inzwischen sterben sehen. Sie hoffte eigentlich nur, dass ihre Stimme Carol Trost spendete, sie bemühte sich ruhig und zuversichtlich zu klingen.

Sie ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Du solltest etwas essen."

Carol ließ die Hände sinken, blickte sie an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich lasse ihn nicht allein."

„Das ist er doch nicht", erwiderte Lori sanft. „T-Dog ist im Zimmer nebenan. Und Glenn wollte auch noch vorbei schauen."

„Wenn er …" _Stirbt_ wollte sie sagen, doch sie konnte das Wort nicht aussprechen, nicht noch einmal.

„ … er sollte nicht allein sein."

Lori begriff, das Carol sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Sie strich ihr sanft über den Kopf, das kurze Haar piekste an ihrer Handfläche, dann richtete sie sich auf, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihr.

Auch sie wollte nicht, dass Daryl starb, ohne dass jemand bei ihm war. Ihre Gefühle für Daryl waren gemischt, doch hatte er ihr Rick zurückgebracht. Und sie hatte nicht vergessen, was er im Anwesen des Professors bereit gewesen war, für ihren Sohn zu tun.

* * *

Avery hing schwer atmend im Rücksitz. Im Wageninneren roch es nach Nässe und, das hätte Merle schwören können, nach Angst.

Sie presste sich die Hand auf die Brust und krampfte den Arm um die Tasche, das Maschinengewehr lag halb auf dem Boden. Merle beugte sich vor, um danach zu greifen, doch Paisley sagte:

„Versuch´s erst gar nicht."

Er ließ sich wieder zurückfallen.

„Was ist passiert?", sagte Rick mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Sein Herzschlag trommelte ihm in den Ohren.

„Warum bist du alleine da draußen unterwegs?"

Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne der Rückbank fallen und sagte mit bebender Stimme:  
„Haben mich rausgeschmissen. Bin … gefahren. Der Zombie … im Honda …"

„Was?", sagte Merle. „Was redet die da?"

„Sie hat uns bei der Flucht geholfen", sagte Rick. Der Regen peitschte um den Chevrolet. „Sie müssen sie deswegen verjagt haben."

Paisley fuhr sich über den dichten Bart.

„Sie kann von Glück reden, dass wir sie gefunden haben. Wären wir nur ´ne Minute später da aufgekreuzt … Die Untoten hätten sie eingeholt."

„Du meinst wohl, dass _wir_ von Glück reden können", erwiderte Merle, dessen abschätziger Blick an Avery auf und abglitt. „Rhodes´ Männer haben uns ´ne Menge Arbeit erspart, indem sie sie uns quasi in die Arme getrieben haben."

„Avery?" Rick warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf das zitternde Bündel. „Bist du okay?"

Sie strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er sah, dass der Ärmel ihres Parkas durchtränkt war mit Blut.

„Bestens", sagte sie und stieß ein brüchiges Lachen aus, „alles bestens."

Rick fuhr so schnell, wie er es bei dem Unwetter wagte. Der Schrecken saß ihm tief in den Knochen, doch Avery sah aus, als stünde sie regelrecht unter Schock. Er dachte, dass das kein Wunder war, so behütet, wie sie bei Rhodes gelebt hatte …

Er musterte sie erneut durch den Rückspiegel und fragte sich, wieviel sie von Rhodes Machenschaften gewusst haben mochte. Ihm fiel Daryls seltsame Reaktion ein, draußen auf der Treppe vor dem Anwesen. Vielleicht war das die Antwort darauf.

Averys Blick glitt aus dem Fenster des Wagens.

„Wer sind diese Männer?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist Paisley. Wir haben ihn in der Kolonie getroffen, auf die wir gestoßen sind", sagte Rick.

Avery hob den Kopf. Doch bevor sie ihr Erstaunen zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, fuhr Rick fort.

„Und das ist Merle. Merle Dixon. Er ist Daryls Bruder."

Rick beobachtete, wie Averys Kopf herumfuhr und sie den Mann neben sich anstarrte, als nehme sie ihn das erste Mal richtig wahr.

„Daryls … Bruder?"

„Er lebt auch in der Kolonie", erklärte Rick.

Merle neigte sich in Averys Richtung.

„So. Und du bist also die Schlampe, die meinen Bruder vergiftet hat, ja?"

Wenn irgend möglich, wurde Avery noch blasser.

„Vergiftet?", flüsterte sie.

Merle setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Rick kam ihm zuvor. Er wollte verhindern, dass die kalte Wut in Merle entflammte. Er glaubte nicht, dass Avery im Moment damit umgehen konnte.

„Der Professor hat Daryl etwas verabreicht. Ein Mittel. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich mit jeder Stunde."

Avery, die versuchte, Merle möglichst nicht anzusehen, senkte den Blick auf die triefende Tasche in ihren Händen.

Sie zog den Reißverschluss auf, schob ihre Klamotten beiseite und zog eine Akte hervor. Die Ränder des gelben Kartons waren nass, ansonsten schien sie unversehrt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das hilft", sagte sie. „Aber das sind die Aufzeichnungen des Professors."

Paisley starrte auf die Akte in Averys zitternder Hand.

„Die Glücksfee schüttet grade ihren besten Stoff über uns aus."

* * *

Avery saß auf der Liege in dem kleinen Behandlungsraum und wartete darauf, dass Dr. Saunders aufhörte, auf dem blauen Fleck an ihrem Schienbein herumzudrücken.

Vor dem vergitterten Fenster tobte ein Sturm und die nackte Glühbirne an der Decke spendete das einzige Licht. Eine große runde Wanduhr über der Tür zeigte, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war.

„Sie haben ihm vielleicht das Leben gerettet", sagte Saunders, die sich den Handschuh abstreifte und ihn in den Papierkorb warf. Sie saß auf einem Hocker vor Avery und blickte zu ihr auf. Mit ihrer autoritären Art erinnerte sie sie irgendwie an ihre alte Highschoollehrerin, die es allein durch ihre Präsenz geschafft hatte, jedem einzelnen ihrer Schüler Respekt einzuflößen. Und das, obwohl sie den Größten kaum bis zum Kinn reichte.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Professor Rhodes ihm den gleichen Cocktail gespritzt hat wie in seinen Aufzeichnungen", erwiderte Avery. Im Leben war sie noch nie so erschöpft gewesen, doch sie zwang sich, die Augen, die sich klein und schmal anfühlten und brannten, offen zu halten. „Er war am Ende … nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf."

Der verrückte Hutmacher, dachte sie zusammenhangslos.

„Vielleicht auch nicht", erwiderte Saunders und hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sein Körper auch einfach nur schlecht auf diesen Cocktail reagiert und er erholt sich ganz von allein."

Avery fand diesen Gedanken amüsant. Da fahren sie mich extra holen wegen ihm, und dann nütze ich ihnen noch nicht einmal etwas.

Daryl schien ihr das Leben auf die ein oder andere Weise immer wieder zu retten.

„Aber es ist gut, dass wir die Unterlagen haben. Es erleichtert die Behandlung so oder so."

„Geht es ihm denn inzwischen besser?"

Die Ärztin stand auf.

„Zumindest sein Fieber ist gesunken." Avery fragte sich, ob sie nur versuchte, positiv zu klingen, oder ob sie es wirklich so meinte.

„Und nun wird es Zeit, dass Sie ins Bett kommen."

Sie reichte Avery den Arm, die langsam von der Liege rutschte.

„Ist was gebrochen?", fragte sie halb aus Spaß.

„Nein", sagte Saunders. „Sie haben …"

„Glück gehabt", murmelte Avery.

Die Ärztin führte sie aus dem Behandlungsraum auf die Krankenstation. Daryls Bett war das am anderen Ende. Der Vorhang war zugezogen. Avery fragte sich, ob die Frau mit dem kurzen Haar, Carol, immernoch bei ihm saß. Sie hatte sie gesehen, als sie mit Rick und Daryls Bruder herein gekommen war.

„Hier."

Saunders drückte ihr eine kleine Tablette in die Hand.

„Damit schlafen Sie besser."  
Avery nahm sie, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, und spülte sie mit dem Glas Wasser auf dem kleinen Nachttisch hinunter. Dann ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken.

„Ich bin im Büro", sagte Saunders. „Sollten Sie mich brauchen."

Avery strengte sich an, das freundliche Lächeln der Ärztin zu erwidern, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihr gelang.

Sie wünschte sich, alle um sie herum würden aufhören, so freundlich zu ihr zu sein, so verdammt _nett_. Immerhin war doch sie diejenige, die diesen ganzen Mist verzapft hatte, oder nicht?


	7. Aufstehen, bitte

VII

Glenn stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Tisch, der, genau wie die Stühle, im Boden festgeschraubt war. Maggie saß dicht neben ihm. Ihre Wärme hatte etwas Tröstliches.

„Er hat also die Augen aufgemacht?", fragte er erleichtert.

T-Dog hatte längst aufgehört, den Haferbrei in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Er blickte Carol an, die Hand mit dem Löffel auf halbem Weg zum Mund erstarrt.

Die Gruppe saß zusammen inmitten der anderen lärmenden Menschen in dem Speisesaal, sie hatten sich kaum daran gewöhnt, von so vielen neuen Gesichtern umgeben zu sein, doch nun steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und hörten allesamt Carol zu. Von außen wirkten sie wie eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Keiner der Bewohner – so nannten sie sich, _Bewohner _– wagte es, die Neuankömmlinge jetzt anzusprechen.

„Hat er was gesagt?"

Carol blickte in die Runde. Sie nahm sich Zeit, jedem einzelnen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Spannung war fast greifbar.

„Er hat gesagt …"

Sie lächelte und es mutete beinah verschmitzt an. Als sie fortfuhr, verstellte sie ihre Stimme in dem Versuch, Daryl zu imitieren:  
„_Wenn das ´n Kater is´, drink ich nie mehr was._"

Glenn und T-Dog brachen in Gelächter aus. Rick schüttelte mit einem erleichterten Schmunzeln den Kopf.

Carol lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. Sie fühlte sich leicht, als hätte man ein Gewicht von ihr genommen, das sie beinah zu Boden gezogen hätte.

Lori ließ den Kopf sinken und zog Carl an sich.

„Oh Gott", murmelte sie, „ein Glück."

„Dr. Saunders sagt, er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Was auch immer es war, er scheint sich vollständig davon zu erholen."

Rick warf Lori einen Blick zu. Er wollte ihre Erleichterung sehen, und ein kleiner, gekränkter Teil von ihm wünschte sich auch, dass sie sich dafür schämte, ihn so unter Druck gesetzt zu haben.

Doch sie vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Da bin ich ja richtig froh", sagte Glenn. „Ohne Daryl wäre es einfach nicht das Selbe."

T-Dog ließ seinen Löffel nun endgültig in die Schale zurücksinken.

„Ich frage mich, ob er bereits weiß, dass Merle hier ist." Seine dunklen Augen blickten ernst und nachdenklich drein. Der Anflug des Lachens war so schnell verschwunden, wie es das heutzutage meistens tat.

„Ich schlage vor, wir halten uns von Merle fern", sagte Rick. Es klang nicht wirklich wie ein Vorschlag. „Besonders du, T-Dog."

T-Dog ruckte das Kinn vor.

„Früher oder später wird er mich finden", sagte er. „Dann ist es mir lieber, ich gehe direkt zu ihm und trete ihm gegenüber wie ein Mann."

Er bemerkte Maggies und Beth´ ratlose Blicke.

„Ich habe diesen Mann im Stich gelassen. Ihn dem Tod überlassen. Was auch immer er mir zu sagen hat, ich werde es mir anhören."

„Nur, dass er nicht besonders viel _sagen _wird", meinte Glenn.

„Du hast getan, was du konntest", erwiderte Rick. Er sah T-Dog in die Augen. „Du bist zurückgegangen. Wir waren zu spät, aber du bist zurückgegangen. Das ist es, was zählt."

T-Dog nickte, doch Rick konnte sehen, dass seine Worte ihn nicht erreicht hatten.

* * *

Er schob sich langsam aus dem Bett, ein Bein nach dem anderen. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, er fühlte sich wie betrunken und ihm war speiübel, aber er wollte, konnte nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen rechten Fuß, gerade in dem Moment, als er mit der Sohle das kalte, graue Linoleum berührte. Es fühlte sich kalt an. Seine Zehen waren lang und schmal und die Haut seines Fußes weiß. Er betrachtete fasziniert die Rundung des Nagels an seinem großen Zeh und fragte sich, ob er wirklich getrunken hatte, doch wenn, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Er hob den Kopf, als der hochgewachsene Mann auf ihn zukam, und erst dachte er, es wäre Rick, dann T-Dog, weil T-Dog stämmiger war, doch was wollte T-Dog jetzt von ihm, wo ihm so scheiß übel war?

„Du siehst scheiße aus."

Danke, dachte er, so fühl´ ich mich auch.

Dann schafften seine Augen es endlich, sich auf das Gesicht zu konzentrieren, das jetzt nahe war.

„Merle", sagte er und klang dabei wie eine Krähe. Eine Krähe mit Halluzinationen.

Sein Bruder zog ihn kurz an sich, Daryl legte den Arm um ihn, die Begrüßung war kurz, aber innig.

„Solltest vielleicht nicht aufstehen", sagte Merle. Daryl dachte dumpf, dass sein Bruder älter aussah. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht erschienen ihm ausgesprägter, besonders jetzt, da er sein Haifischgrinsen zeigte und seine Augen sich verengten sah er, wie tief die zahlreichen kleinen Fältchen in seinen Augenwinkeln sich in die Haut gruben. Er sah rauer aus, doch sein Blick war nicht abweisend, nicht so, wie Daryl es sich immer ausgemalt hatte.

„Kann nicht mehr liegen", sagte Daryl, der seine eigene Stimme immernoch nicht erkannte. Merle packte seinen Arm und legte ihn sich um die breiten Schultern, dann half er ihm beim Aufstehen.

Daryl murmelte ein Danke, er dachte, wahrscheinlich kipp´ ich gleich wieder um, aber sein Bruder ließ ihn nicht los.

„´n paar Schritte gehen?", schlug Daryl vor.

„Ich seh´, so´n Prinzessinnen-Schönheitsschlaf hat auch nicht viel genützt. Siehst immernoch genauso beschissen aus wie vorher."

Sie gingen langsam durch den Raum, eine Krankenstation, wie Daryl an der Einrichtung erkannte.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?", wollte er wissen. Es war nur eine von tausenden Fragen, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, die in Bruchstücke zerfielen und in dem Dämmer untergingen, der ihn so durcheinander machte.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch er konnte sich nicht helfen. Er fühlte sich unfassbar schwach auf den Beinen und er wusste, wäre da nicht Merle gewesen, der ihn festhielt, wäre er in Ohnmacht gefallen wie ein beschissenes Mädchen.

„Hoag", erwiderte Merle, dann grinste er wieder. „Gibt hier ´ne Kolonie. Also keine Sorge, wir sind nicht verhaftet worden."  
„Ich dachte, wenn einer von uns im Hoag landet, dann wärst du´s."

Sie erreichten die Mitte des Raumes, und Daryl kam es so vor, als wäre die Tür noch endlos weit weg. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwo hin zu gehen. Er wollte zurück ins Bett und gleichzeitig nicht. Wenn er sich wieder hinlegte, würden neue Wellen der Übelkeit über ihn hinwegschwappen. Er hatte keine Lust, sich vor seinem Bruder zu übergeben.

„Deine Ärztin hat gesagt, so´n schwacher Kreislauf ist ganz normal am Anfang", sagte Merle. Daryl blickte aus vergitterten Fenstern. Er wusste, alles würde einen Sinn ergeben, wenn er nicht mehr so schwach und zittrig und dumm wäre, aber wenn er ehrlich war, ging ihm gerade auch _alles _am Arsch vorbei. Sein Bruder war hier, vermutlich war er also tot. In der Hölle.

Nein, halt.

Im Hoag.

Er stieß ein raues Lachen aus.

„Was ist so witzig, Dornröschen?", fragte Merle.

„Scheiße", murmelte Daryl. „Mir ist so verflucht schlecht."

„Reier´ mir bloß nicht auf die Schuhe."

Das hatte Daryl nicht vor. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es, der alte Presslufthammer, mit dem er inzwischen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Es fühlte sich an wie Migräne.

_Das_ würde er Merle ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Setzen?" Noch während er es fragte, führte er Daryl bereits hinüber zu seinem Stuhl und half ihm, sich darauf niederzulassen.

Daryl fühlte sich zu elend, um sich zu schämen. Er wollte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn streichen, vielleicht um den Schmerz und die Übelkeit zu vertreiben, da zog Merle seinen rechten Arm zurück und sein Blick fiel auf den blass rosa Stumpf.

Plötzlich glaubte Daryl, seinen Mageninhalt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben und schlug sich mit der geballten Faust auf den Mund.

„Sieht verwegen aus, hn?", sagte Merle, doch es klang nicht wirklich so, als ob er bereit wäre, darüber Witze zu machen. Vielleicht sagte er es nur, weil er sah, dass Daryl kurz davor war, sich zu übergeben.

Wir waren _da_, wollte Daryl sagen, doch er wagte es nicht, den Mund zu öffnen.

„Mach dir darum keinen Kopf, Sissy", sagte Merle und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, als er hinüber zum Fenster ging. Daryl war froh, dass der Stumpf außer Sicht geriet, als er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„So wie du aussiehst, kotzt du denen sonst noch die ganze Bude voll."

Daryl ließ den Kopf zwischen die Beine sinken, was keine gute Idee war, denn jetzt wurde ihm auch noch schwindlig, doch er ertrug es nicht, seinen Bruder auch nur eine Sekunde länger anzusehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, vor Schuld und Scham im Boden zu versinken.

Sie schwiegen.

Daryl hätte nichts zu sagen gewusst, selbst wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Als die Tür aufging und eine ältere Frau herein kam, die dem Kittel nach zu Urteilen die Ärztin war, von der Merle vorhin gesprochen hatte, war er erleichtert.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie auf den Beinen", sagte sie und klang wie eine strenge Highschool-Lehrerin. Oder die Aufsicht in der Bibliothek.

„Er sieht doch schon wieder ganz fit aus, nich´?", meinte Merle. Daryl wusste nicht, ob er es ironisch gemeint hatte oder nicht.

„Ich würde Sie bitten, jetzt zu gehen, Dixon", sagte die Ärztin. Sie war höflich, aber in ihrer Stimme klang eine kühle Reserviertheit mit, die Daryl schon kannte.

_Rednecks_, sagte dieser Ton. _Elendes Pack._

Aber vielleicht redete er sich das auch nur ein.

„Also dann."

Merles Hand – die Linke, die Hand, die noch da war, die Hand, die Daryl nicht in T-Dogs Tuch gewickelt hatte, die so grau und leblos gewesen war und doch einmal zu seinem Bruder gehört hatte – sauste auf Daryls Schulter herab. Pranke, dachte Daryl.

„Wir sehen uns später, Brüderchen."

Merle ließ sie alleine.

„Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte die Ärztin, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Daryl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hätten das Bett nicht verlassen sollen", sagte sie. Sie kniete sich vor ihn und suchte an seinem Handgelenk nach seinem Pulsschlag.

„Ihr Kreislauf ist …"

„Im Eimer", murmelte Daryl. „Hab ich gemerkt."

Er spürte ihren prüfenden Blick auf sich und wünschte sich, dass sie ihn einfach so lange in Ruhe ließ, bis es ihm wieder besser ging.

„Keine Sorge. In ein paar Stunden werden Sie sich besser fühlen. Daryl, nicht wahr?"

Daryl nickte matt.

„Und in ein paar Tagen wird es so sein, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Ich muss Ihnen sagen …"  
Sie erhob sich und ging zum anderen Ende des Raumes.

„ … ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Behandlung ohne die nötigen Informationen nicht so schnell und erfolgreich angeschlagen hätte, auch wenn ich ihrer Freundin das nicht gesagt habe."

Er konnte Gläser klirren hören. Als sie zurückkehrte, hatte sie ein Glas Wasser in der Hand.

„Hier, trinken Sie."

Sie wollte ihm das Glas in die Hand drücken, doch seine Finger waren so zittrig, dass es ihm fast aus der Hand rutschte. Er kam sich unwahrscheinlich lächerlich vor.

„Das macht nichts", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, ihrer Ärztinnen-Stimme, die dazu da war Patienten zu beruhigen. Sie hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen. Erst kostete er vorsichtig, doch als das kühle Wasser erst einmal seine Kehle hinabfloss, spürte er plötzlich, wie durstig er war, und begann, in tiefen Zügen das Glas zu leeren.

Dann dachte er: Welche Freundin?

„Ich will nur sagen … Nun ja. Seien Sie dem Mädchen dankbar. Ohne Avery wären Sie vermutlich jetzt nicht in der Lage, auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen."

_Ganz toll, _sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich nicht mehr anhörte wie Merle, sondern wie seine eigene, _auf ´nem scheiß Stuhl kann ich sitzen, aber das war´s dann auch. Danke, Avery._

Und dann:

_Moment mal. Avery?_

* * *

Avery schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und presste die Rundung der Flasche fest an ihre Lippen. Der Wodka rann beißend ihre Kehle hinab und sie musste sich zwingen, weiterzutrinken, bevor sie absetzte und sich vor Ekel fast übergeben hätte.

„Haha!", rief David, der Typ mit dem Kopftuch und der Lederjacke, und klatschte in die Hände.

„Das war alles?", fragte einer der anderen. Sie hatte seinen Namen bereits wieder vergessen.

„Scheiße", stieß sie aus. Ihr Schienbein tat plötzlich gar nicht mehr weh, doch das geprellte Steißbein schmerzte nach wie vor höllisch.

Sie setzte die Flasche nochmal an.

„Trink! Trink! Trink! Trink!"

Unter den Anfreuerungen und Jubelrufen der andere nahm sie noch einen tiefen Zug, doch sie wusste, sie hatte die Schmerzgrenze erreicht und drückte den Wodka David in die Hand, dessen gezwirbelter Bart graue Stellen aufwies und der sie anstarrte wie der beste Happen am Buffet.

Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen, der Wodka brannte ihr jetzt im Bauch und sie fühlte sich bereits betrunken.

„Danke", sagte sie und wollte sich abwenden, doch David griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Hey, Momentchen mal. Du hast gesagt, du hängst mit uns rum, wenn wir dir ´n Schluck abgeben. Zeit, deinen Part zu erfüllen."

„Ja", sagte der Typ, dessen Namen sie vergessen hatte. Er trug das blonde Haar zurückgegelt und konnte nicht älter sein als fünfundzwanzig. Auf seiner Wange spross ein großer, roter Pickel.

„Wir sind auch ganz lieb, versprochen."

„Das glaub ich euch aufs Wort", sagte sie, doch ihr Bedürfnis zu gehen war ohnehin nicht groß gewesen. Sie saßen in einer überdachten Ecke des Hofes im Osttrakt, es nieselte nur noch, statt zu schütten, und sie spürte die Kälte nicht wirklich, auch wenn sich Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen gebildet hatte.

David saß auf einem Klappstuhl, die anderen lümmelten auf dem Boden oder an der Wand gelehnt. Sie waren zu siebt und sie wusste, Merle war der Anführer dieser lächerlichen kleinen Gang.

„Also bleibst du?", fragte Pickel. Sie warf ihm einen betrunkenen Blick zu und dachte, Mist, jetzt denkt er, ich will was von ihm.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ihr mir auch ´ne Zigarette dreht?"

Dabei blickte sie hinüber zu dem Typen, der auf dem Boden saß, er trug Jeans und Jeansjacke und eine Sonnenbrille. Er war etwa in Davids Alter und hatte sich als Pete vorgestellt.

„Klar doch", sagte David.

„Oho", machte Pickel. „Eine Frau die säuft, raucht und … was hast du vorhin gesagt? Karten spielt?"

„Nur Poker", sagte Avery.

Pickel stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Eine Frau ganz nach meinem Geschmack."

_Glaub ich dir aufs Wort._

David ließ einen Arm um ihre Taille gleiten und zog sie an sich. Pete streckte den Arm aus und reichte ihr eine Zigarette.

„Danke", sagte sie, als David ihr Feuer anbot.

Sie schloss die Augen und inhalierte den Rauch. Wie lange hatte sie nun schon keine Zigarette mehr gehabt? Das Nikotin stieg ihr sofort zu Kopf und machte sie angenehm schwindlig.

Davids Finger tasteten sich tiefer.

Sie würde ihren zweiten Abend im Gefängnis so verbringen, als ob es ihr letzter wäre.

* * *

„Du hast uns so einen Schrecken eingejagt."

Carol saß bei ihm am Bett. Ihr Lächeln war sanft und tat ihm gut, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben mochte.

Er zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern.

„Und du sagst, das Motorrad ist noch ganz?", fragte er, weil er nichts anderes zu erwidern wusste.

Sie nickte.

„T-Dog hat es hergefahren. Er wusste, es ist dir wichtig."

Wieder machte sie ihn verlegen, also wandte er sich an T-Dog.

„Und du kannst ´ne Maschine wie die meines Bruders fahren, ja?"

„Offensichtlich", sagte T-Dog und versuchte, kühl zu klingen. Dann grinste er.

„War´n echt gutes Gefühl. Ich sollte mir auch so´n Teil zulegen."

Sie standen um sein Bett herum. Nicht alle, nur Carol, T-Dog und Glenn, doch das reichte aus, damit er sich in seiner Haut verdammt unwohl fühlte.

„Habt ihr eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun?", fragte er schließlich.

„Doch, klar", sagte Glenn prompt. „Aber weil´s hier keine Möglichkeit gibt, dir Gute-Besserungs-Karten zu schicken und du uns mit Blumen wahrscheinlich den Mund stopfen würdest …"  
„Den Mund? Eher was ganz anderes", murmelte Daryl.

Glenn grinste.  
„Da dachten wir eben, wir kommen so vorbei."

„Um dich zu ärgern", ergänzte T-Dog.

„Nur deswegen", sagte Glenn und nickte.

Carol winkte mit gespielter Ungeduld ab. Sie wirkte gelöster als vor ein paar Tagen und Daryl fand, dass ihr das gut stand. Er wünschte sich, sie hätte öfter Grund, so ausgelassen zu sein.

„Ach, ihr", sagte sie und die Art, wie sie es sagte, brachte selbst Daryl zum Schmunzeln. „Veralbert ihn doch nicht. Wir waren alle wirklich besorgt um dich."  
Sie sah ihn an.

„Wir … ich bin Avery so dankbar, dass sie …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als ob sie nicht wüsste, wie sie weitersprechen sollte.

„Ja", sagte Glenn. „Ich meine, alleine die Geistesgegenwart zu besitzen, die Unterlagen des verrückten Professsors mitzunehmen …"

„Und wir können froh sein, dass Rick und Merle sie aufgegabelt haben", sagte T-Dog.

Daryl kannte die Geschichte inzwischen, sowohl Carol als auch Rick hatten ihm die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage geschildert.

„Du solltest dich bei ihr bedanken, Alter", sagte Glenn. „Echt."

Daryl dachte, dass er wohl allen Grund hatte, ihnen zu sagen, dass es mitunter auch Averys Schuld war, dass er überhaupt in diese Lage geraten war. Doch er war müde und ihre Stimmung war zu ausgelassen, er wollte sie mit seiner Wut nicht zerstören.

_Bist du denn wütend?_, fragte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Komisch eigentlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, wo Avery ist. Seit sie mit Rick hier reingeschneit ist, hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Glenn.

T-Dog zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Hoag ist groß."  
„War sie nicht auch hier auf der Krankenstation?"

„Vielleicht ist sie mittlerweile entlassen. Spricht mit dem Governor oder sowas."

Glenn wandte sich an Daryl.

„Kennst du den Governor eigentlich schon?"

Daryl hatte von dem Kerl gehört, der sich _der Governor _nennen ließ, doch er war ihm nicht selbst begegnet.

„Nein", sagte er schlicht. Er dachte an _den Professor _und fragte sich, ob sie hier den gleichen Fehler begingen wie vor wenigen Tagen erst. Immerhin hatte das Brennen in seinem Bein aufgehört und er fühlte sich mittlerweile auch mehr Herr seiner Sinne.

„Wird noch", versicherte T-Dog. „Er stellt sich jedem Neuankömmling persönlich vor. Ist ´n guter Kerl, schätze ich. Rick mag ihn."

_Rick würde jeden mögen, der seiner schwangeren Frau und seinem Sohn ein Dach über dem Kopf bietet._

Doch das würde Daryl ihnen nicht sagen, denn er kannte Carols Vorbehalte und wollte sie nicht noch schüren. Nach wie vor hielt er Rick für einen guten Anführer, er konnte nicht umhin, seine Durchsetzungskraft zu bewundern, und jetzt stand er mehr denn je in seiner Schuld, nach dem, was er bereit gewesen wäre auf sich zu nehmen, um ein Gegenmittel für Daryl zu besorgen.

„Weißt du schon, wann du entlassen wirst?", wollte Glenn wissen.

Daryl zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Jetzt, wo er hier lag und nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sie ihm Besuche abstatteten und mit ihm redeten fast wie mit einem Freund, erschien alles noch selbstverständlich … und einfach.

Doch wenn Saunders ihm erlaubte zu gehen …

_Da gibt´s ´ne Wahl, die du noch zu treffen hast, Alter._

Sippe oder Gruppe.

_Hehe. Das ist hier die Frage, oder?_


	8. Der Kuss

**Lyrics: Lana del Rey – Born to die**

VIII

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

_Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Ave?_

Irgendwo, da, wo das Unterbewusstsein vergraben liegt, spürte sie die Absurdität der Situation. Doch das Gefühl war nur vage, schwach, leicht zu ignorieren. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt einen Kater gehabt hatte. Als sie mit sechzehn angefangen hatte, mit ihren Freunden um die Häuser zu ziehen, vielleicht. Ganze Nächte waren sie weggeblieben, hatten sich hinter Supermärkten herum getrieben und heimlich geraucht und Cola und Whiskey gemischt. Wenn sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte, erinnerte sie sich vor allem an die Lachkrämpfe, die sie regelrecht geschüttelt hatten, die ihnen die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten, wie sie sich die schmerzenden Rippen hielten und nicht mehr aufhören konnten, weil sie jung waren und frei und ihnen die Welt zu Füßen lag.

Viele von ihnen hatte sie nach der Schule aus den Augen verloren. Und jeder einzelne von ihren alten Freunden war jetzt tot.

_Ein Blowjob für Daddys Pistole._

Das Metall in ihrem Mund war nicht kalt, nicht, wie sie gedacht hatte. Es war ölig und schmeckte auch nach Schmieröl und Schießpulver, zumindest glaubte sie, das Schießpulver zu schmecken.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine alte CSI-Folge. Was hatte Gil Grissom gesagt? Schmauchspuren an der Hand der Toten, es war Selbstmord.

Suizid.

Freitod.

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf den kleinen, weißen Fließen und starrte auf den Abfluss. Die Dusche über ihr tropfte, das Shirt war an ihrer Schulter schon ganz durchweicht. Ihre beiden Hände umklammerten zitternd den Griff der Pistole.

Sie dachte an ihren Bruder, der fünf Jahre jünger war als sie selbst und den sie so selten gesehen hatte. Sie liebte ihn dennoch abgöttisch, teils, weil sie seine Schwester war, und teils wegen ihrer Schuldgefühle, ihn zurückgelassen zu haben, während sie sich von ihren alkoholkranken Eltern zu befreien suchte.

Aber er war immer zurecht gekommen, oder nicht?

Und jetzt war auch er tot.

* * *

„Keine Chance", sagte Rick, während er mit geübten Handgriffen seinen Revolver lud. „Wir haben genug Männer für den Job und du kannst ja kaum gerade aus laufen."

Sie wussten beide, dass er übertrieb, denn Daryl sah deutlich besser aus als noch den Abend zuvor. Die unnatürliche Blässe war fast ganz gewichen und das Zittern hatte endlich aufgehört. Doch seine Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und seine Wangen waren eingefallen; Rick wollte kein Risiko eingehen, schon gar nicht, wenn es nicht nötig war.

Daryl begann, vor ihm auf und ab zulaufen. Seine Unruhe war deutlich spürbar.

„Letztes Wort?", fragte er.

Rick nickte.

„Wir gehen da rein, sehen uns um und löschen so viele von ihnen aus, wie möglich. Zum Abendessen sind wir wieder zurück."

Das Großraumbüro war leer, doch die Tür zur Gefängnisleitung stand weit offen und die Stimmen des Governors und Paisley drangen zu ihnen herüber.

„Klingt genau nach meinem Geschmack", sagte Daryl, doch er hatte bereits eingesehen, dass Rick Recht hatte. Er brauchte einfach eine Aufgabe, sonst würde er früher oder später durchdrehen.

„Erhol dich erstmal. Verbring Zeit mit Merle. Wir reden später weiter", sagte Rick, als die beiden Männer aus dem Büro zu ihnen herüberkamen.

„Sind Sie soweit, Rick?", fragte der Governor. Er hielt eine Automatik in der Hand, es sah aus, als wäre er geübt im Umgang mit Waffen.

Rick bejahte. Sie nickten Daryl zu, der zurückblieb, als die Männer sich auf den Weg in den Westtrakt machten, um ihn von den Streunern zu befreien.

_Verbring Zeit mit Merle._

Daryl stieß den Atem mit einem Schnauben aus. Genau das wollte er vermeiden, auch wenn er den genauen Grund dafür nicht hätte benennen können. Er hatte Tausend Fragen an seinen Bruder und jedesmal, wenn er daran dachte, allein die Möglichkeit zu haben, zu ihm zu gehen, mit ihm zu sprechen, ihn lebendig zu sehen, überkam ihn eine Welle ungläubiger Erleichterung. Er fühlte sich wie jemand, der beim Pferderennen auf den lahmen Gaul gesetzt und gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit gewonnen hatte, vollkommen überrollt von seinem Glück und dem Schock, der damit einher ging. Aber gleichzeitig lag ein Schatten auf diesem Gefühl, wie ein grauer Schleier, der alles trübte.

Was hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, sollte er seinem Bruder je wieder begegnen? Er wusste es nicht. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit der Zeit auch immer weniger daran geglaubt hatte.

Daryl ging durch das Treppenhaus, sein Ziel war der Speisesaal, der den Bewohnern bei dem Mistwetter als Aufenthaltsort diente. Er war hungrig, hatte nichts gegessen, seit Saunders ihn aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hatte.

Er war fast bei der Feuertür angelangt, die ins unterste Stockwerk führte, und hörte den Schuss nur, weil die die schmalere Metalltür, die ebenfalls vom Treppenhaus abging und zu den Waschräumen führte, die in jedem Stockwerk vorhanden waren, offen stand.

* * *

Das ist es, dachte Glenn und ließ sich behutsam auf sie sinken. Er wollte Maggie spüren, aber er hatte wie immer Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, ihr wehzutun oder sich ganz einfach dumm anzustellen. Und dennoch, wenn sie dann Haut an Haut lagen und sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang, er sich zwischen ihren straffen Oberschenkeln bewegte, dann wusste er, er war genau richtig, in diesem Moment, genau da, wo er sein sollte.

_Das ist also Zen._

Er hob den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie ihn ansah.

„Was?", fragte er, die Stimme in wenig atemlos.

Ihre Hand fuhr an seiner Wange entlang und vergrub sich in seinem schwarzen Haar. Sie mochte, wie sich die raue Struktur seines Haars zwischen ihren Fingern anfühlte, wenn sie sich an ihm festhielt und ihn sanft zog, den Kopf zu sich, seine Lippen an ihre.

„Wenn wir miteinander schlafen", flüsterte sie, „dann weiß ich, warum ich noch am Leben bin."

Die Tür der Zelle, die Maggie sich mit Beth teilte, war geschlossen. Beth war mit Carol im Speisesaal, Carol wollte versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, mehr als nur ein paar lustlose Bissen zu essen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick gehörte die Zelle nur Maggie und Glenn, nur sie beide existierten auf der Welt, nur ihr Geruch hing in der Luft. Er lag nackt auf ihr, und er konnte ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust fühlen, stark und regelmäßig.

„Oh Maggie", flüsterte er. Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.

Sie lächelte, legte ihm die Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn. Er musste nichts sagen. Sie wusste es auch so.

* * *

Seine Hände knallten flach gegen die Tür zur Umkleide, die nur angelehnt war und deshalb aufschwang, so heftig, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte.

„Hey!"

Seine Stimme war harsch, er war angespannt, aber instintiv wusste er, dass dieser Schuss, den er da gehört hatte, keinem Streuner galt. Der Osttrakt, in dem sich die _Bewohner_ meistens aufhielten, galt als sicher. Außerdem herrschte striktes Waffenverbot im Gefängnis. Wenn man tatsächlich von einem Streuner überrascht wurde, hatte man vermutlich nur seine bloßen Hände, um sich zu verteidigen.

Nein. Wer auch immer diesen Schuss abgefeuert hatte, musste sich eine Pistole besorgt haben. Und warum besorgten sich Menschen in Zeiten wie diesen Pistolen?

Um einander umzubringen.

Oder sich selbst.

„Ist jemand hier?", rief er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

_Warum auch, Arschloch, wer auch immer da geschossen hat, ist jetzt im Nirvana. _

Daryl hastete durch die Umkleide, an deren anderem Ende die Gemeinschaftsduschen lagen.

Er wollte nicht sehen, was geschehen war, doch er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb.

_Hoffentlich ist´s ´n Kopfschuss. Lass wen-auch-immer schlau genug gewesen sein, sich einfach die Birne wegzuknallen, damit er nicht wieder aufsteht und jemandem die Gedärme rausreißt._

Der Duschraum war vom Boden bis zu den Wänden mit kleinen schmutzig-weißen Fliesen ausgelegt, nur die Decke war verputzt und bröckelte. In den Ecken hatte sich satter, grüner Schimmel gebildet, der es zusätzlich erschwerte, in der schwülen Luft richtig zu atmen.

Wenn man den Raum betrat, versperrte eine Trennwand die Sicht auf die Duschen. Sie reichte Daryl bis zur Schulter und er musste herumgehen, um zu sehen, was es zu sehen gab.

Und dann, als er es endlich sah, glaubte er, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

* * *

Es war, als zöge jemand einen Haken an seinem Bauchnabel nach innen. Die Luft verließ pfeifend seine Lungen und für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck zu fallen, der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwankte wie ein fliegender Teppich, der sich unter ihm wegzog und davon machte, ohne ihn mitzunehmen.

Dann gewann sein Instinkt die Oberhand.

Er merkte nicht, dass er durch eine Lache aus Blut watete, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Sie hatte sich mit einem hübschen Colt - .45, silberner Lauf, gut in Schuss (_haha, der war gut, Daryl_) – die rechte Seite ihres Kopfes weggeschossen. An der Wand hinter ihr rann das frische Blut an den Fließen hinab, er dachte vage, dass man es gut abwaschen konnte, er sah die grau-weißen Bröckchen, ein groteskes Puzzel, das einmal ihr Hirn gewesen war.

Die Kugel hatte auch ihre halbe Augenhöhle zerstört, sodass ihr Auge unnatürlich groß und rund herausquoll, es war blutunterlaufen und starrte auf ihre Füße, an denen sie zerfledderte rote Chucks trug. Ihre rechte Hand, die Hand mit dem Colt, war in ihren Schoß gesunken. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke. So nahe konnte er das ausgefranste Hirn sehen, das durch die zersplitterte Schädeldecke schimmerte, darüber ein Schleier von Blut. Er sah die Windungen, die einmal von Synapsen befeuert worden waren, hatte das nicht Jenner gesagt, irgendwelche Synapsen, die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind, was denke ich, was mache ich, wieso hat sie sich das Auge weggeschossen und sich die Pistole nicht in den Mund gesteckt wieso so hässlich wieso so voller Blut warum tut sie mir das an …

Er entwand den Colt ihrem Griff und steckte ihn sich in den Hosenbund. Ihre linke Gesichtshälfte hatte ein paar Blutspritzer abbekommen, doch ansonsten sah sie so schön aus wie zuvor, als sie noch gelebt hatte. Er beachtete die kleinen roten Klumpen nicht, die sich in ihrem Pony verfangen hatten, als er sich zu ihr beugte und die Lippen sanft, ganz vorsichtig, auf ihre Wange legte, nahe an ihrem Mundwinkel, und sich wünschte, das feige Miststück wäre mutiger und nicht so eine egoistische Kuh gewesen.

Dann stand er auf und verließ die Dusche.

* * *

Jemand schrie.

Carol hob den Kopf.

Daryls Hose war an den Schienbeinen und Knien mit Blut durchtränkt. Seine Schuhe hinterließen rote Fußabdrücke, als er durch den Speisesaal langsam auf sie zuging. Als er vor ihr stand, erkannte sie Blut auf seiner Wange, das sie einen absurden Moment lang für Rouge hielt. Beth schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Mein Gott, Daryl", stieß Lori aus. Sie saß mit Carl über einem Lesebuch. „Was ist passiert?"

Daryl suchte Carols Blick. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme seltsam mechanisch.

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt", sagte er. „Jemand ist verletzt."

Später würde er sich nicht mehr erklären können, warum er das gesagt hatte, warum er damit zu Carol und nicht direkt zu Dr. Saunders gegangen war. Er wusste, Avery war tot. Mausetot. _Peng und tot._ Aber er bildete sich ein, mit dieser Information eine Panik auszulösen, was er nicht wollte, darum benutzte er wohl die Worte _Jemand ist verletzt_.

Der Speisesaal war voller Menschen. Bei dem schlechten Wetter diente er den _Bewohnern _als Aufenthaltsraum. Für gewöhnlich herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung, über das Stimmengewirr schwebte ab und an sogar ein Lachen, doch nun saßen sie alle wie versteinert da, ihre Brettspiele unbeachtet, die Karten vergessen in der Hand, die Gespräche verstummt. Einer der _Neuen_ stand blutverschmiert mitten in ihrem Refugium, ihrem Rückzugsort, dort, wo früher die schweren Jungs gegessen hatten und das heute frei von Zombies oder Beißern oder wie man die Dinger auch immer nennen wollte war. Und jetzt brachte dieser Mann das Grauen in ihre kleine, heile Welt.

Geraune ging durch die Menge.

„Verletzt?", rief ein älterer Herr mit hoher Stimme. „Dann muss einer die Frau Doktor holen!"

„Worauf warten Sie noch?", fragte eine andere.

Lori beobachtete, wie sich die Unruhe wie eine Infektion in dem Saal ausbreitete, von einem zum anderen überging und das friedliche Beisammensein in etwas anderes verwandelte, etwas Unberechenbares. Ein Fünkchen würde genügen, um eine Panik auszulösen.

„Daryl, was ist passiert?", fragte Carol.

„Ich kann Dr. Saunders holen", erbot sich Carl. Daryl dachte vage, dass der Junge seinem Vater immer ähnlicher wurde, es nur noch nicht wusste.

„Du bleibst hier, bis wir geklärt haben, was los ist", sagte Lori. Sie sah, wie zwei der Männer aus dem Saal liefen. Eine dicke Frau in einem abgetragenen Sweater, sie musste um die vierzig sein und erinnerte Lori an die Mütter im Fußballclub an Carls Schule, richtete sich auf.

„Was ist passiert? Warum sagt er nicht, was passiert ist?"

„Er steht unter Schock!", fuhr Carol sie an und überraschte damit nicht nur Lori, sondern auch sich selbst.

Sanfter sagte sie:  
„Setz dich, Daryl."

Und als sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte, zuckte er kaum und ließ zu, dass sie ihn auf die Bank bugiserte.

Er blickte zu ihr auf und fühlte sich wie einer von Wendys _verlorenen Jungs._

_Wer ist jetzt im Nimmerland?_

Was dann passierte, kam ihnen allen so vor wie ein Ablauf, der sich bereits eingespielt hatte. Nachdem man Avery in der Dusche gefunden und Saunders sie für tot erklärt hatte, brachte man ihren Körper auf die Krankenstation und dann (_ja, wohin, Daryl, wo liegt sie jetzt, warum weißt du das nicht?_) dorthin, wo man offenbar die Toten verscharrte. Der Governor wurde von seinem Ausflug in den Westtrakt zurück gerufen, um ihn zu informieren. Rick zeigte sich erschüttert über die Tatsache, dass Avery sich das Leben genommen hatte. Der Govenor fand sich im Speisesaal ein um auch noch den letzten Zweifel darüber auszuräumen, dass es ein reiner Suizid war und niemand sonst in Gefahr schwebte.

Daryl stellte fest, dass Merle nicht im Saal war und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Carol ließ ihn gehen und er spürte ihre Blicke im Rücken.

Sie sagten ihm nicht, dass er sich das Blut abwaschen sollte.

Und alles kam ihm vor wie ein lächerlicher, dummer Traum.

* * *

„Wir wissen alle, wie schwer es ist", sagte der Govenor. Der Himmel war grau und kalter Wind peitschte ihnen in die Gesichter. Nur die Gruppe stand um das Grab auf dem kleinen Friedhof, der sieben weitere Gräber umfasste und der einmal nichts als ein weiterer Hof für die Gefangenen des Hoag gewesen war.

„Ich kannte Avery nicht, doch ich respektiere ihren Entschluss, sich aus einer Welt zu verabschieden, die für sie nicht mehr erträglich war."

Rick spürte Carls kleine, warme Hand in seiner. Lori stand neben Carl, die Hand auf seiner Schulter, und blickte auf den Erdhaufen, unter dem sich die Leiche eines zweiundzwanzig-jährigen Mädchens in einem Plastiksack befand. Nicht einmal ein Sarg, dachte sie.

Carol blickte zu Daryl hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen abseits stand und auf die hohe Steinmauer starrte, die das Hoag umgab und sie von der Außenwelt abschirmte.

Nachdem er aus dem Speisesaal gegangen war – er war ihr vorgekommen wie in Trance – hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt, einen Tag später, sah er mit seinen verkniffenen Lippen und dem abweisenden Blick mehr denn je aus wie damals, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Seine unwirsche, abweisende Fassade verwandelte ihn in einen anderen Mann, jemanden, dem man lieber aus dem Weg ging.

„Es gibt nichts zu sagen, was den Verlust einen Menschenlebens aufwiegt."

Der Govenor senkte den Kopf. Rick dachte, dass er wirklich um Avery trauerte, wenn auch nicht um sie als Person, aber um die Tatsache, dass er jemanden in _seiner _Kolonie verloren hatte.

Er dachte auch, dass sie langsam Übung darin bekamen, Begräbnissen beizuwohnen. Sie blickten sich nicht an, während die Zeit verstrich. Der Wind erzeugte schneidende Kälte, sodass sie sich langsam auflösten, einer nach dem anderen gingen sie an Daryl vorbei, der nur darauf wartete, endlich allein zu sein. Carol kannte ihn zu gut, um jetzt zu versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Als er sicher sein konnte, dass auch der letzte das Gebäude betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat er an das provisorische Grab.

„Du kleine Schlampe", murmelte er. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie dumm du bist? Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du´s nicht wolltest. Es war ein Versehen, oder? Da denkst du in aller Seelenruhe darüber nach, ob du dir die Kugel geben sollst, aber du bist dir nicht sicher und dann geht die Pistole von ganz allein los."

Bitterkeit wallte in ihm auf. Er war so fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Vermutung stimmte, dass er es vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen konnte. Wie sie mit entsicherter Waffe dasaß, sich die Mündung zwischen die Augen hielt oder den Lauf im Mund hatte. Wie sie mit den Tränen kämpfte, weil sie irgendwie immer heulte. Wie sie den Mut nicht aufbrachte, oder zur Vernunft kam, und dann, wie der Schuss sich löste, weil sie mit der scheiß Waffe nicht umgehen konnte und sich, ups, ihr Hirn an der Wand verteilte.

„Ich sag´ dir was. Sowas feiges wie dich … War wahrscheinlich besser so. Im Abhauen bist du ja außerordentlich begabt, aber irgendwas musst du ja können. Du …"

Doch ihm fehlten plötzlich die Worte. Der Drang, sie zu beschimpfen, verflüchtigte sich mit einem Schlag. Er stieß leise den Atem aus. Sein Leben lang war er wütend gewesen, hatte er mit Zorn auf alles reagiert, das ihm zu nahe kam, doch nun war er nicht in der Lage, diese Wut aufzubringen, so wie er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihr wirklich zu grollen. Alles, was er ihr gegenüber empfand, war Enttäuschung.

Er fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über trockenen Lippen. Er konnte jetzt wirklich einen Drink vertragen.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause You and I  
We were born to die  
We were born to die_


	9. Eiszeit

IX

Georgia war nicht bekannt für seine harten Winter, auch wenn der letztes Jahr in seiner Heftigkeit überrascht hatte. Schnee gab es selten, und wenn, blieb er nicht lange liegen. Die Temperaturen konnten rasant unter Null sinken, gerade im Norden des Staates, in dem das Hoag nun unter einer dünnen Schneedecke lag. Aus der Luft sah es aus, als habe jemand Puderzucker über das große, hässliche Gebäude gestreut. Die Schneewehen vor den Toren waren schulterhoch, sie mussten sich abwechseln damit, die Eingänge freizuschaufeln. Besonders mit der Auffahrt hatten sie Schwierigkeiten, denn aufgrund der ungewöhnlich heftigen Schneefälle hatten sie Probleme, ohne Winterreifen auf den glatten, schneebedeckten Straßen in die Städte zu gelangen, in denen sie sich mit Proviant versorgten.

Es war der zwanzigste Dezember und keiner von ihnen konnte sagen, wie schlecht das Wetter noch werden würde. Worte wie _Blizzard _und _eingeschneit _verbreiteten sich unter den Bewohnern wie ein Lauffeuer, und auch wenn er die Wahrscheinlichkeit für gering hielt, dass sie ganz und gar von der Außenwelt abgeschottet sein würden, hatte der Governor eine Entscheidung getroffen: Heute wäre das letzte Mal, dass sie losfuhren, um Proviant zu besorgen, bis das Frühlingstauen einsetzte. Die umliegenden Gemeinden waren schon seit Wochen leer geplündert und ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in die nächst größere Stadt zu fahren, ein Tagesausflug, der sich allein wegen Glatteis und Schnee in die Länge ziehen konnte.

Auf dem vorderen Hof, der, auf dem die Busse standen – die Dächer mittlerweile bedeckt mit Schnee – herrschte reges Treiben. Dutzende Fußspuren nahmen sich in der dünnen weißen Schicht auf dem Asphalt aus. Sie würden mit zwei Autos fahren, einem Jeep und einem Militärfahrzeug, das die Söldner zurückgelassen hatten. T-Dog, dessen Schulter vollständig verheilt war, schaffte Schneeketten für den Jeep heran. Vor ihren Gesichtern bildete ihr Atem weiße Wolken, sie trugen festes Schuhwerk, unter dessen Sohlen der Schnee knirschte, und dicke Winterjacken mit der Aufschrift _Hoag Sicherheitsteam_.

Wie bereits zuvor würden sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf den Weg machen, ein Konzept, das sich der Govenor ausgedacht hatte: Zum einen war die Anzahl derjenigen, denen man den Rücken decken musste, überschaubarer, zum anderen konnten sie so flexibler und schneller reagieren.

Rick war der Anführer der Gruppe, die im Jeep fuhr: Er, Glenn, T-Dog und ein Fünfzigjähriger namens Hollaborn, der zwar lang und schmächtig war und dessen Haaransatz sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter nach hinten verschob, der aber eine äußerst angenehme, intelligente Art hatte und zudem wusste, wie man mit einer Pistole umging.

Paisley hatte wiederum das Kommando über Gruppe zwei, das hieß über einen Mann mittleren Alters namens Jack, der sich durch nichts hervortat als die Tatsache, dass er schon einmal auf dem Schießstand gewesen waren – Pete, der, wie Paisley wusste, zu Merles Rockerfreunden gehörte, aber ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse war, und natürlich Daryl, der laut Rick ein guter Mann war, auch wenn Paisley ihn in den letzten sechs Wochen selten nüchtern angetroffen hatte und jedesmal auf Krawall gebürstet.

Natürlich glaubte Paisley Rick, wenn er sagte, dass Daryl eine schwere Zeit durchmachte. Sie alle trauerten um ihre Toten und frische Wunden brauchten ihre Zeit zu heilen, doch fand Paisley es schwer einzuschätzen, ob dieser Daryl in seiner hilflosen Wut nicht nach der Hand schnappen würde, die versuchte, ihn zu füttern.

Auf der anderen Seite musste Paisley einräumen, dass er sich als Jäger in der Zeit vor dem Schneefall hervorgetan hatte. Ohne Daryl wären sie vermutlich nicht so glimpflich über den Herbst gekommen und das war schon eine Leistung für einen einzigen Mann.

Paisley jedenfalls traute dem Ganzen nicht so recht. Er saß hinter dem Steuer des Militärfahrzeugs und ließ den Motor probehalber anspringen. Er musste auch an seine Leute denken.

„Bereit?", fragte Rick und lehnte sich an die offene Wagentür an der Fahrerseite. Paisley kratzte sich am Kinn, die rauen Härchen seines Barts erzeugten dabei ein schabendes Geräusch.

„Immer."

Die Männer tauschten einen Blick und dann ein Grinsen, bevor sie wieder ernst wurden.

„Wir gehen vor wie geplant?", wollte Rick wissen. Paisley nickte.

„Wir nehmen die besprochene Route, solange, wie´s eben geht. Wenn die Straßen unbefahrbar sind, weichen wir auf die kleineren Wege aus. Zur Not haben wir Schaufeln mit und genug Proviant, sollten wir in ´nen Schneesturm geraten, so wie sie uns das schon seit Tagen prophezeien."

Paisley schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir in diesem Staat ´nen ausgewachsenen Schneesturm hatten, war Britney Spears noch mit _Oops, I did it again_ in den Charts."

„Was weißt du denn über Britney Spears?", fragte Rick.

Paisley beugte sich zur Beifahrerseite und begann, im Handschuhfach geschäftig nach der Straßenkarte zu wühlen.

„Ich hab hier zu tun, Grimes, siehst du´s nicht?"

„Na dann", sagte Rick und wandte sich grinsend ab, „lass ich dich mal machen. Aber nicht, dass ich mir nachher anhören musst, du hast deine Mitfahrer mit schlechter Popmusik gequält."

* * *

Daryl stand vor dem Tischchen in seiner Zelle – inzwischen waren sie irgendwie daran gewöhnt, von ihren Schlafstätten als Zellen zu sprechen, sie taten es mit der Ironie von Abenteuerurlaubern, die all inclusive im Alcatraz nächtigten – und wühlte in der schwarzen Sporttasche. Saunders hatte nicht recht gewusst, was sie damit anfangen sollte, als sie Averys Tasche bei sich im Büro gefunden hatte, und war drauf und dran gewesen, den Inhalt zu verschenken. Daryl, der nur zufällig wegen einer Nachuntersuchung an jenem Tag (_post-Beerdigungstag_) dort gewesen war, hatte die Tasche an sich genommen.

_Warum eigentlich?_

Damals hatte er dafür keinen wirklichen Grund gehabt, nur den vagen Wunsch, wenigstens etwas zu erhalten, an dem noch Spuren von Avery hafteten, nicht zuzulassen, dass sie sich auflöste wie Asche im Wind.

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen hatte er etwas gefunden, das ihm gehörte, als er nach langem Zögern zum ersten Mal in der Tasche nachgesehen hatte: sein Jagdmesser.

_Diebische kleine Elstern._

_Nein. Sie hat es zurückgebracht._

Jetzt steckte das Messer in seinem Gürtel, zusammen mit dem .45 Colt. Er trug bereits die erstaunlich leichte Daunenjacke mit der pelzbesetzten Kapuze und obwohl es eigentlich kalt war in der Zelle, schwitzte er.

Draußen ertönten die Stimmen der anderen über den ganzen Hof. Ein Motor heulte auf.

Daryl zog die Hand aus der Tasche und der immer schwächer werdende Duft nach Duschgel, Schießpulver, Avery wehte ihm um die Nase.

„Ich find´s scheiße", sagte sein Bruder von der Tür her.

Daryl zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu und verstaute sie unter seinem Bett.

„Weiß ich", erwiderte er.

„Dass Pete bei dem Schwachsinn mitmacht, reicht wohl nich´, nein? Du bietest den Wichsern auch noch deine Dienste an. Aber vergiss nicht, ohne Gummi mehr zu verlangen."  
Merle lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen und starrte ihm finster entgegen.

Er hielt nichts von der Idee, dass sein Bruder sich mit den Leuten herumtrieb, die er für feige kleine Pussys hielt, ohne Rückgrat und Charakter, nur um ihnen den Arsch abzuwischen.

„Die Lebensmittel, die wir besorgen, sind für alle", erwiderte Daryl. Er wollte sich nicht mit Merle streiten. Er hielt ihn für stur und uneinsichtig, und weil er Merle kannte, wusste er, dass Merle das letzte Wort haben würde. „Auch für dich."

Sein Bruder verdrehte die Augen und stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

„Waren wir zusammen jagen, Brüderchen, oder nicht? Haben wir nicht genug zu essen gefangen? Ich mein´, was war mit dem Hirsch neulich?"

„Der hätte nie für alle gereicht."  
Daryl schloss die Jacke und warf einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Aufbruch.

Er ging zur Tür hinüber, doch Merle machte keine Anstalten ihm Platz zu machen.

„Ah ja. Hätt´ aber gereicht, für uns und für _unsere_ Leute."

Du meinst _deine _Leute, dachte Merle, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Er sah seinem Bruder ins Gesicht.

„Brauchst du was Bestimmtes?"

„Bier wär´ nicht schlecht."

Sie sahen sich noch einen Moment länger an, dann schob Daryl sich vorbei und Merle ließ ihn passieren.

* * *

Rick blickte hinüber zum Eingang des Ostflügels und sah, wie Daryl heraustrat und gegen die hellen Strahlen der Dezembersonne anblinzelte.

„Und vielleicht haben wir dann noch Gelegenheit, die Sache mit dem Baum durchzuziehen", sagte Glenn, der sich gerade auf dem Rücksitz niederließ.

„Ich mein´, wir würden die Kinder damit echt glücklich machen, überleg mal, und die anderen natürlich auch. So´n Weihnachtsfest … Das wär´ doch was."

„Am besten noch mit Truthahn und Suppe und Salat und schönen, saftigen Bratkartoffeln", sagte T-Dog kopfschüttelnd, doch seine Skepsis war nur gespielt. Er fand, dass ein bisschen Weihnachtsstimmung ihnen gut tun könnte.

„Truthahn, Eichhörnchen … wo liegt der Unterschied?", fragte Glenn grinsend. Dann folgte er Ricks Blick.

„Er kommt also doch mit?", sagte er erstaunt.

„Sieht so aus", sagte Rick. Hollaborn, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und in der Tasche zu seinen Füßen kramte, hob den Kopf.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

Im Innenraum des Jeeps herrschte kurz betretenes Schweigen. Sie beobachteten Daryl, wie er mit großen Schritten den Hof durchquerte und bei Paisley stehen blieb. Die beiden Männer tauschten ein kurzes Wort und Daryl blickte zum Jeep hinüber. Rick nickte ihm zu.

„Daryl ist ´n guter Mann", sagte T-Dog.

Glenn sah zu ihm hinüber und war erstaunt über seine ernste Miene. Vielleicht wäre er es nicht gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, was nur wenige Tage nach Averys Selbstmord geschehen war.

* * *

_Sie trafen sich immer im Innenhof, immer nahe am Basketballplatz, und saßen unter der Überdachung im Schutz vor dem strömenden Regen. Neuerdings trieb sich der Neue, Daryl, bei ihnen herum, immer etwas abseits. Eigentlich saß er nur da und starrte in den Regen, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, und grübelte über irgendetwas nach, doch obwohl er so ungesellig war, obwohl er nie bei den Kartenspielen mitmachte und sich auch nicht an ihren Tiraden über den Governor und Paisley beteiligte, akzeptierten sie seine Gegenwart, immerhin war er Merles´ jüngerer Bruder._

_Merle selbst schien gegen die schlechte Laune seines Bruder gefeit, eher trat er noch auf ihn ein, während er am Boden lag, statt ihm eine helfende Hand zu reichen._

„_Was ist los, Pussycat?", fragte er, als er an diesem Tag mit David und Pete aus dem Speiesaal kam. Es war später Nachmittag und weil sie den ganzen Sommer über dafür gesorgt hatten, dass bei den Streifzügen in die Supermärkte Georgias der Alkohol nicht links liegen gelassen wurde, waren sie bereits angetrunken._

_Im Hoag galt es als unausgesprochenes Gesetz, dass Dixons Bande über all das Bier und den Whiskey und den Schnaps verfügte, auch über die Zigaretten. Sie wollen etwas, werter Sir? Dann treten Sie ein, kommen Sie näher und bezahlen Ihre alten Leidenschaften am besten mit Lebensmitteln und Komfortgütern. Oder haben Sie etwa eine attraktive Frau im Schlepptau?_

_Da konnte nicht einmal der Governor etwas dagegen machen._

_Daryl nahm einen Schluck Bier und streckte dann den Arm aus, um auf das Bike zu deuten, dass mitten im Innenhof stand. Er hatte es hergeschoben, um seinen Bruder zu überraschen._

_Merles Augen weiteten sich._

_Er warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu und lief dann in den Regen hinaus. Er umrundete das Bike, als müsse er erst sicher gehen, dass es keine Fata Morgana war, dann legte er die Hände um die Griffe und heizte den Motor mit einem lauten Dröhnen an._

„_Oh Baby", rief er und stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus._

„_Das ist genial, mein Baby hier, oh, ich dacht´ schon, ich seh´ dich nie wieder!"_

_Daryl sah zu, wie sein Bruder in den Satteltaschen nach dem Rechten sah, so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Er zog die Packung Camels hervor, die Daryl nie weggeschmissen hatte, obwohl er selbst gar nicht rauchte._

„_Und der Tag wird immer besser und besser!"_

„_Ist es das?", rief Pete, der neben Daryl unter der Überdachung stand. „Ist das dein Bike?"_

„_Alter", sagte David und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Nicht schlecht."_

_Er ließ die Hand anerkennend auf Daryls Schulter hinab sausen.  
„Sieht so aus, als ob du doch für was gut wärst, was?"_

_Daryl hob den Kopf und blickte David direkt ins Gesicht._

„_Nimm deine Pfoten weg", sagte er leise._

_David verzog die dünnen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen und entblößte seine gelben, ungleichmäßigen Zähne. Er hob die Hände._

„_Was sind wir heute wieder gereizt."_

_Merle kam auf sie zu, er war komplett durchnässt und Regen lief ihm über die Stirn, tropfte von seinen Augenbrauen, sodass er ständig blinzeln musste, doch er grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
„Mich wundert nur, dass du mein Baby nicht zu Schrott gefahren hast", sagte er und warf Pete die Schachtel Camels zu, um zu verhindern, dass sie durchweichte._

„_Nichts zu danken", sagte Daryl._

_Der Innenhof war menschenleer. Die Bewohner bevorzugten es, bei dem Wetter drinnen zu bleiben. Alleine, das hatte Daryl bereits festgestellt, traute sich niemand in die Nähe der Bande. Darum wunderte es ihn umso mehr, als die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Hofes aufging und eine einzelne Gestalt heraustrat._

_Erst sah es so aus, als hätte T-Dog sie nicht gesehen. Daryl dachte, vielleicht wollte er nur eine rauchen. Der Schwarze trat an den Rand der Überdachung und sah zu ihnen herüber._

„_Wer´s´n das?", fragte David._

_Daryl leerte sein Bier mit einem Zug und sah hinüber zu Merle._

_Sein Bruder hatte den Kopf schief gelegt – nie ein gutes Zeichen, es bedeutete, dass er über etwas sehr aufmerksam nachdachte, und sein Verstand konnte messerscharf sein – und blickte hinüber zu T-Dog._

„_Das gibt´s nich´", sagte er und seine Worte gingen beinahe im Rauschen des Regens unter._

„_Na", und jetzt hatte er die Stimme erhoben und wandte sich der Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Hofs zu, „wenn das mal nicht mein lieber alter Freund, der Nigger, ist."_

_Er breitete die Arme aus, als wolle er wirklich einen alten Freund begrüßen. Neben Daryl wurden Merles´ Kumpels unruhig._

_Er wusste, sie witterten Ärgern._

„_Merle", sagte T-Dog. Daryl konnte ihn nicht hören, aber er sah, wie seine Lippen den Namen seines Bruders formten. Sein Blick war ernst und auf Merle geheftet, als er ihm zwei Schritte entgegen lief, dann mitten auf dem Hof stehen blieb und die Hände hob. Alles geschah wie in Zeitlupe, aber vielleicht kam es Daryl auch nur so vor. Der Gesichtsausdruck auf T-Dogs Gesicht veränderte sich, es war nicht wirklich Überraschung, aber etwas Ähnliches, als Merle mitten im Laufen mit der Faust ausholte und sie T-Dog ins Gesicht schleuderte._

_Die anderen stießen Pfiffe aus. David machte „Uhhh" und verkniff das Gesicht in gespieltem Schmerz._

_Merle schüttelte seine Hand, die offenbar schmerzte, während T-Dog ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte und so wieder unter der Überdachung stand. Da sein Bruder ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, sah Daryl nicht den Ausdruck des Hasses in seinem Gesicht und dachte für Momente, dass es das war, dass T-Dog sich seine verdiente Strafe abgeholt hatte und nun würden sie wieder ihrem zum Alltag gewordenen Trott nachgehen._

_Doch er irrte sich._

_T-Dog hatte kaum Gelegenheit, sich von dem Schlag zu erholen, als Merle erneut ausholte. T-Dog bückte sich nicht weg, es schien sogar, als warte er auf seine Abreibung. Der zweite Schlag traf ihn an der Schläfe und er sank gegen eine der Säulen, die die Überdachung stützten._

_Daryl stellte die Bierflasche mit einem leisen Klonk auf dem Asphalt ab._

„_Kommt", sagte David und machte einen Schritt in Richtung der Schlägerei, doch Daryl hielt ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm zurück. Er war auf die Beine gekommen und merkte, wie betrunken er schon war._

„_Keiner rührt sich", zischte er. Die anderen wechselten Blicke. David runzelte die Stirn._

„_Was mischt du dich da ein?"_

„_Das ist ´ne Sache zwischen meinem Bruder und ihm", erwiderte Daryl und blickte hinüber, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie T-Dog zu Boden ging und Merle begann, schreiend und fluchend auf ihn einzutreten._

„_Scheint, als hätte er die Sache ohnehin im Griff", sagte David mit einem Grinsen._

„_Er bringt ihn noch um", sagte Pete._

_Er sprach aus, was Daryl dachte._

„_Merle!", schrie er, und als er einmal losgelaufen war, wusste er, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Der Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht und klärte seinen Kopf, durchnässte gleichsam seine Kleider in Sekunden._

_Er hörte, wie David ihm empört etwas nachrief, aber er achtete nicht darauf._

„_Lass ihn, verflucht!"_

_Daryl packte seinen Bruder und riss ihn mit aller Kraft zurück. Merle, der das Bein gerade zu einem neuen Tritt gehoben hatte, verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach hinten. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt, befreite sich unwirsch und stieß seinen Bruder mit der Linken und dem Stumpf gegen die Brust. Wie immer, wenn er den Stumpf sah, verursachte seine Obszönität ihm Übelkeit. Daryl packte seinen Bruder an den Unterarmen._

„_Es reicht!"_

„_Siehst du nicht, was der mir angetan hat?", brüllte Merle und stieß den rechten Arm in die Höhe, sodass die unförmige Brandnarbe beinah Daryls Wange berührte._

„_Scheiße, auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"  
T-Dog stöhnte und setzte sich auf. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt und er blickte ihnen aus verhangenen Augen entgegen._

„_Du lebst noch", sagte Daryl wütend._

_Merle starrte ihn perplex an. Dann umwölkte sich seine Stirn und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen._

„_Damit", sagte er und diesmal berührte er seinen Bruder mit dem Stumpf am Kinn, als ob er die Abneigung in seinem Blick nicht bemerkt hätte, den Ekel, und er fühlte sich mehr denn je verraten.  
„Wer ist hier dein Fleisch und Blut, häh? Hab ich dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?"_

_Daryl ließ endlich die Arme seines Bruders los. Sie starrten sich an, und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Daryl etwas erwidern, doch dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging vor T-Dog in die Hocke._

„_Alles klar?", fragte er. Es klang nicht besonders freundlich, aber er musterte seine Prellungen sorgfältig, um die Schwere der Verletzungen abzuschätzen._

„_Schlechte Nachricht: Könnte sein, dass du ´ne Gehirnerschütterung hast."_

_T-Dog nickte träge und fasste sich an den Kopf. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er die Beule an seiner Schläfe berührte._

„_Na komm schon hoch."_

_Daryl packte den Arm des Schwarzen und legte ihn sich um den Nacken, dann stemmte er sich hoch. T-Dog hing an ihm wie ein nasser Sack._

„_Verfickte Scheiße", stieß Merle aus und wandte sich ab. Daryl konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Zorn in seinem Bruder brodelte._

„_Ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du ihn tot prügelst", sagte er. Vom anderen Ende des Hofes starrten die Gesichter in ihre Richtung, helle Punkte an einem trüben Regentag._

_Daryl packte T-Dogs Arm fester und trug ihn mehr, als er ihn führte, in Richtung Krankenstation. Merle blieb, wo er war, und sah seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterher. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken._

* * *

T-Dog schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daryl ist okay, Hollaborn, echt", versicherte er, dann lehnte er sich auf seinem Platz zurück und warf Glenn einen Blick zu.

„Was?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass der andere ihn beobachtet hatte.

Glenn zog die Augenbrauen hoch und winkte hastig ab.

„Nichts. Macht nur den Eindruck, als ob du dich ´n bisschen in unseren Rowdy verliebt hättest."

Und das brachte beide zum Grinsen.

Rick setzte sich hinters Steuer, nachdem er nochmal die Munition gecheckt hatte. Als er losfuhr, versicherte er sich mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel, dass der andere Wagen hinter ihm war. Die Tore zum Gefängnis glitten auf, aus der Kabine des Wachmanns blickte ihnen einer der Männer entgegen, die bei der Kolonie bleiben würden. Er hob ihnen den Daumen entgegen, um seine Zuversicht auszudrücken. Glenn quittierte die Geste mit dem V für _Victory._

„Ganz ehrlich", sagte er, „ich bin ja direkt froh, mal rauszukommen. Hier kriegt man ja ´nen Lagerkoller."

Rick ließ den Jeep vorsichtig über die vereiste Straße rollen.

„Mal sehen, wie lange du das noch denkst."

Auch Paisley sah in den Rückspiegel und beobachtete, wie die Tore sich hinter ihnen schlossen.

„Also, Kinder, ich hoffe, ihr habt an den Einkaufszettel gedacht."


End file.
